SOLO TU   솔로 부엉
by sophie teukiie
Summary: Solo Tu.  솔로 부엉   Parejas: YOOSU, MINSU, JAECHUN.   Advertencia: Lemon.  By  Sophie 이특
1. Chapter 1

**Solo Tu. (****솔로****부엉****)**

**Parejas: YOOSU, MINSU, JAECHUN.**

By Sophie 이특

**Primer Capitulo: 29 de Septiembre 9****월 ****29****일****.**

Si pudiera describirte en una palabra diria que eres un Angel.

Siento como se me eriza la piel al solo sentir tu contacto, siento como tu sonrisa me hace feliz, y como tus lagrimas me dan coraje para proteger lo que en verdad es mio, o no? Despues de todo, todos tenemos un Angel. Por suerte yo encontre el mio.

Cuando te conoci jamas pense que esa sensación que comenzo a recorrer todo mi cuerpo significaria Amor, solo me mirabas sin decir palabra alguna mientras el manager nos presentabas.. pero ya hace tiempo de eso. Te acuerdas Su? Hace ya mucho tiempo de esa vez.

El sentimiento fue avanzando y por mas que lo negara se me hacia inevitable tenerte em mi mente, mi corazon se aceleraba, y sentia la necesidad de sonreirte, de abrazarte, de tenerte a mi lado, siempre.

Buscaba hasta el mas insignificante contacto, en entrevistas, juegos, en los recitales, en nuestro departamento, y aun asi,me seguia enga;ando a mi mismo. Por mas que mis labios temblaran al verte venir, no tenia el valor para decirte lo que sentia, me invadia el vacio, y esa sensación del paraiso mismo era remplazada por unos enfermisos celos que daban lugar a mi colera.

Como es que las demas te miran como yo quisiera mirarte? Juro que les arrancaria los ojos para poder mirarte sin que nadie diga nada.

Como es que te abrazan y te besan sin ningun pudor frente a las camaras? Haria lo que fuera para ser yo ese que te robe un beso!

Aun asi tarde mucho en darme cuenta que los deseos freneticos que sentia de poseer a alguien no eran nada mas ni nada menos que a vos, Su, ninguna mujer podia ocupar mis sue de la misma forma que tu, viniendo todas las noches a mi, solo para mi, fundiendote en mis brazos. Siendo solo mio.

Chuniie! Ooe! Chuniie!. Mi novio me miraba con esa sonrisa que derrite glaciares, parecia que le divertia verme perdido en mis propios pensamientos, y eso me ponia feliz.

Si… Su. Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte algo mas cariñoso de lo normal, como si sus labios me hubieran hechizado. Mientras le devolvia la sonrisa. Y al seguno me habia acercado hasta su cara, podia sentir su respiración junto con la mia, y me estaba embriagando por completo.

Vamos al parque?. Me tomo de la mano. Di que si.. De veras me estoy aburriendo aca adentro, quiero salir, juntos.

Porque mejor no hacemos otra cosa? – lo mire con un sentido de picardia en el rostro. – En el parque no nos dejaran en paz. Prometo que no te aburriras.

Chuniiee!- se me tiro a los brazos, y en un segundo ya lo tenia entre mis labios, pero me aparto suavemente.- Mejor vamos al cine, a ver la nueva pelicula de Rain, y luego hago lo que quieras, pero salgamos del departamento, si?- y me volvio a mirar con esa expresión que hacia que yo me entregara completamente a su amor.

Me pare y sali del estudio para poder irme a bañar y vestirme apropiadamente para la salida. Pero sentia que algo se me escapaba. No sabia que era. Pero Junsu esta mas impaciente y alegre que dias anteriores. Sera porque era nuestro dia libre? Porque mañana viajabamos a Japón para una sesion fotografica y queria que estemos juntos?

El agua caia por mi cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba bajo la ducha, pero todo rastro de jabon ya habia desaparecido, me habia quedado otra vez pensando en el. Mi mente habia estado imaginado a mi amor, en que es lo podriamos hacer luego de ver la pelicula. En esos minutos el calor del agua, el roce de esa humead habian logrado que mi piel se erizara, y por lo cual que mi amigo se despertara, reclamandome lo que le pertenecia. No pude evitar sonreir.

Oye Yoochun te piensas hacer viejo en el baño o sera acaso que te estas ocupando de otros asuntos? Necesito entrar! Apurate! Ademas Junsu esta esperandote algo impaciente, y sabes que si se pone asi nos pone nerviosos a nosotros!- Max estaba hablando atrás de la puerta, siempre con ese tono sarcastico que tenia al decir las cosas, volvio a golpear la puerta.

Ya voy! Ya salgo! Dame un minuto. – comenze a secarme a toda velocidad, y con la toalla en las caderas me dispuse a salir.

Apurate!- volvio a zamarrear la puerta- Voy a entrar! No me importa en que condicion estas.- siempre tan impaciente el menor, cuando abrio la puerta estaba reposado en la pared al lado del espejo co los brazos cruzados, mirandolo con el seño fruncido.

Que tanta urgencia tenias?- le dije, mientras le sonreia, a veces el menor tambien era divertido. Abandone el baño mientras me iba sencando el pelo, para asi dirijirme a mi recamara y ponerme lo que habia dejado preparado.

Entre a la habitación sin mirar a mi alrededor, sin preocuparme por encender las luces, por si alguno de los chicos estaba ya durmiendo, tanteando mi cama en el lugar donde habia dejado mi ropa. Cuando siento que alguien me abraza por atrás y me atrae a su cuerpo. Como no temblarme las piernas al sentir su calor!, tenia la capacidad de volverme loco, su espalda, su ombligo, sus labios, sus manos. Podian hacer mil maravillas en mi.

Shh… que los demas duermen. – me dijo en un susurro al oido. No pude evitar girarlo hacia mi, y apretarlo contra mi cuerpo para robarle otro beso en silencio.

No pude evitar escuchar su sonrisa, cosa que enseguida me separe de el y lo mire.

Que pasa, amor? De que te ries asi?- le pregunte algo extrañado de su repentina gracia.

Se te cayo la toalla chuniie! Vas a hacer que me sonroje si te veo asi en el estado en el que estas. Vas a aguantar?

NO.

Vistete ya que la funcion empieza en una hora. Y no querras atrasar las cosas no, amor?- me dijo en tono divertido mientras salia de la habitación cubriendose la boca con sus manos.

Si, de verdad, Junsu me volvia loco, era encontrarme constantemente en un profundo y dulce letargo. Sintiendo su perfume e imaginandome sus caricias.

Me apresure a terminar de arreglarme y sali en silencio de ahí. Mi angel me esperaba reposado en la puerta, con un jean apretado que dejaba mucho de que hablar ya que resaltaba todos sus atributos, y una remera que de verdad amaba versela puesta ya que me dejaba camino libre en todo el cuello y parte de los hombros, lucia tan sexy, que lo agarre de la mano y lo jalee hasta la salida, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada ni recoger nada en el camino.

Ojala termine rapido la pelicula amor, sabes como me pone estar contigo y no poderte acariciar frente a los demas, por cierto, que pelicula vamos a ver? No sera una pelicula de amor no?- de verdad no me extrañaria el caso de que junsu eligiera ver una de esas, pero me sorprendio que habia elegido un estreno de accion, parece que hoy queria darme el gusto a mi.

Entramos al cine un rato después de que la funcion comenzara ya que no queriamos levantar sospechas, nos sentamos al fondo de la sala, estaba lleno de gente, pero por suerte la ultima hilera parecia estar vacia, y mas oscura de lo normal.

Deje pasar a mi novio para que se sentara primero, mientras yo me ubicaba a su lado. Me gire a ver porque Junsu se movia tanto para decirle que se quedara quieto o llamariamos mucho la atención, y pude ver q de su cartera sacaba un paquete de popcorn! JA! Lo unico que faltaba! Lo mire y se lo quite de las manos. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Me encantaba verlo asi.

eh! Yoochun! Que haces? Lo traje… por si nos daba hambre…..- segui riendo, mientras lo miraba, la verdad, queria mandar todo a la m.. yo tenia hambre de otra cosa en este momento. Pero haria que se enojara un ratito mas.

Callate! Haces mucho ruido!- le dije imperiosamente. Pero le devolvi el paquete ya que me miro como lo hacia siempre que queria salirse con la suya.- como es que siempre logras convencerme Junsu?

Sera porque me amas? – me dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y yo le tomaba la mano. – bueno veamos la pelicula, sino a que vinimos?. – dijo intentando evadir mi sonrisa lo mas sexy posible.

Vinimos porque a alguien se le ocurrio salir al cine hoy, pense para mi mismo, mientra con mis dedos acariciaba con ternura su mano, sin mirarlo, finjiendo prestarle atención a la pantalla. Otra vez mis pensamientos volvían a flotar. Como fue que habíamos llegado a estar juntos? Aun recordaba como su novio se habia acercado a el una noche luego de uno de los recitales, cuando se proponia acostarse para relajarse, habia entrado todo timido y se apoyo en el respaldar de mi cama sin quitarme la vista de encima. Tendre algo raro en la cara? Porque es que me miraba de esa forma? Me parecia a mi, o esta alucinando del cansancio, que el estaba temblando? Le dedique una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba: acaso tengo cara de mono o soy de alguna exposición en extincio que me miras asi Junsu?.

Se acerco un poco mas, dejando entre nosotros no menos de dos caras de distancia, podia ver que estaba nervioso por algo y no podia adivinar que era.

Oye, Hyung, pasa algo? - me incorpore en la cama, para verlo mejor.

Tengo que decirte algo- me dijo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, como si asi pudiera calmarse.

Ya dime Junsu, que me esta exasperando esto!- le ije mientras lo tiraba de las manos para que se sentara a mi lado.

Senti que una mano que me acariciaba mas de lo mormal me traia de nuevo al presente. Me habia quedado con la mirada fija, y daba la casualidad de que justo mis ojos apuntaban a otro hombre, y no era q ue lo estab mirano a el. Simplemente por unos instantes, vaya a saber cuanto tiempo habia sido, me habia perdido en los recuerdos.

Mi novio me miro un tanto serio, como temeroso? O tal vez algo preocupado? Tenia la sensación de que queria decirme algo. Sin darme cuenta de un momento a otro vi como sus ojos se empañaban, y su cara de niño triste me regañaban en silencio. No pude hacer tra cosa que tomarle el menton con mi mano y sonreirle, amaba esa expresión suya, pero no podia verlo asi.

que ocurre amor? Porque ese puchero?- le dije lo mas calmado posible.

Estaba mirando a..- y no lo deje terminar la frase, acerque su cara a mis labios, y le di un beso. No queria escuchar una de sus escenas de celos insignificantes, pareciera que se ahogaba en un vasi de agua. Al principio mis beso no fue correspondido, mi lengua luchaba por abrirse camino, pero no tenia caso. Hasta que fue aflojando senti como nos fundiamos juntos, era una entrega mutua, en solo un beso.

Por un momento me crei volar.. hasta que como un flash vino a mi cabeza el motivo de esta salida. Me acorde! No podia creer que se me habia pasado una fecha asi! Hoy era 29 de septiembre, hoy hacia ya dos años que saliamos, hacia ya 4 años que nos habíamos conocido. Como habia podido ser tan tonto? Con razon esa cara larga, con razon la salida, sus ilusiones en todo el dia. Ahora lo entendia.

Lo tome de la cintura y lo atraje hacia mi sin importarme nada que no estuvieramos solos. Lo abraze y otra vez volvia esa adiccion mia que tenia con sus labios.

Te Amo, Junsu! Te amo! Esta noche va a ser especial, vas a recibir el mejor regalo de tu vida, y de verdad no vas a poder olvidarlo jamas. - le dije entre beso y beso. Sin poder separarme de el.

Mientras tenia a Junsu en mis brazos me sentia volar, sentia su rendicion ante mis caricias, su respiración que poco a poco se iba tornando cada vez mas entrecortada, su cuerpo frágil que parecia gritar mi nombre, y esa boca que con desesperación buscaba hacerse notar entre mis labios.

Las luces del salon comenzaron a encenderse, mientras la gente salia sin ninguna prisa, algunas parejas de la mano, amigos riendo o comentando la pelicula, chicas que sonreian nerviosas ante la mirada de otros chicos, mientras que yo estaba utilizando todo mi autocontrol para separarme por un instante de Su, sin llamar mucho la atención de la gente, que por mas que estuvieramos algo "demasiados" encubiertos, siempre habia alguna stalker que parecia no cansarse nunca de sacarnos fotos, y eso si que me molestaba, mas aun cuando rondaban cerca de mi novio, cuando se acercaban a acariciarlo, a decirle cosas lindas, a comerselo con la mirada, mientras el se sonrojaba y con su mejor sonrisa les regalaba un autografo. De verdad me gustaria hacelas rodar por la escalera si eso pasara ahora, porque nada ni nadie iba a arruinar nuestro dia.

Una vez que todos abandonaron el lugar, tome a Jun de la mano y lo arrastre apresuradamente hasta la salida del cine.

Chuniie! Mas despacio, vas a lastimarme…- me dijo, no! No otra vez!, otra vez en su cara se podia ver esa faccion que tanto amaba!, le sonrei al ver como ponia su puchero, logrando asi volverme completamente loco.

DAME UN BESO!- le dije, con una sonrisa en mi cara,- dame un beso y te suelto!.

Timidamente se acerco hasta mi, y mirando a todos lados como para sercirarse que nadie nos veia. Me regalo un tierno beso, pero solo duro unos instantes, ya que logro que se ruborizara y se alejara rapidamente de mi lado, todo serio y istriado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero mis labios aun temblaban.

Lo volvi a agarrar, esta vez con menos fuerzas, caminabamos rapido, hasta que doblamos en la esquina y lo arroje suavemente a la pared de lo que parecia ser una tienda de moda. Me acerque a su oido, y le susurre:

Ahora estas dispuesto a seguir mis pasos? Si dices si, no te dejare ir jamas, seras mio siempre, siempre te amaré. Promete que solo mio seras. Si elijes lo contrario te llevare igual. – y le volvi a sonreir, era obvio que no iba a aceptar un NO como respuesta. Mientras pude ver que su rostro asentia. No pude contenerme mas y comenze a besarlo mientras mis manos que en un momento apresaban las suyas contra el frio muro, ahora se encontraban buscando un lugar bajo la playera de Su, queria que en ese momento todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, queria tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir que no habia mas sentir que poco a poco el tiempo se iba deteniendo mientras nuestra fusion se iba haciendo inevitable. Como es que ya hace dos años puedo ser feliz a tu lado Junsu? Como es que aun me tiemblan las manos al acariciar tu piel como si fuera la primera vez? Me haces feliz de solo pensarte.

Chuniie me escuchaste lo que dije?- me susurro al oido, yo seguia con mis caricias, logre sacarle musica de su garganta, esos gemidos que de verdad hacian amar haber nacido bajo la misma estrella que el.

Amor… - yo no lo escuchaba, pero me pude dar cuenta que lentamente me separaba de su lado y con un beso calido me dijo- vamos a tomar un helado!, es que…. Como dijiste.. quiero que hoy sea especial, no quisiera que todo acabara tan.. rapido?- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

No sabia que hacer, era como si el calor que me inundaba hace unos instantes se hubiera esfumado. Y se hubiera remplazado por otra sensación. Pues por mas que yo ya mismo queria dejar todo no podia evitar mi debilidad hacia el y cumplirle sus caprichos. Después de todo el helado puede a veces ser muy magico, o no?

La noche era de cierto modo maravillosa, la luna parecia brillar encima nuestro, las estrellas resaltaban de sobremanera sobre el cielo negro,, mientras que el las calles la gente parecia envuelta en sus pensamientos sin mirar a nadie mas que a sus parejas o a ellos mismos, mientras Su y yo caminabamos lentamente rumbo a una heladeria hubicada en el parque, a la vuelta de los cines.

Sin darnos cuenta casi en un instante la tarde se habia pasado, era ya casi medianochey a pesar de que habia sido hermoso pasar este 29 de septiembre a su lado no ibamos a llegar a tiempo para estar juntos en privado antes de las doce. Pero que mas daba ya?, con tal de estar a su lado no importaban ni las fechas, ni un reloj, solo el y yo. Me detuve un rato, mientras mi novio seguia caminando,me pare para observarlo al andar, de verdad parecia un angel, su forma de caminar, su brazos a los costados, su figura toda delicada, y su pelo que parecia brillar junto con la pude evitar sonreir, al sentir que se daba media vuelta y corria a mis brazos, entrelazando sus manos en mi cuello, era tan calido ese gesto…

Olvidemos el helado Chuniie, si? Ademas.. creo que estan cerrando la tienda, talvez mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto pasemos a por uno de cerezas. Si?

Solo asenti con la cabeza, me habia quedado sin habla, eso significaba que…

A donde quieres ir ahora?- le dije mientras le levantaba el menton con mis manos.

Pude ver como mi novio se vovia a sonrojar, y con su mejor sonrisa me dijo: - A nuestro lugar secreto!


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO TU ****솔로부엉**

**Segundo Capitulo: Revelaciones ****공개****.**

Habíamos decidido esa noche ir los cinco a la playa, era verano y el calor parecia quemarnos a mas no poder. Gracias a nuestro manager logramos que un sector, alejado de la gente, estuviera disponible para nosotros, pasariamos la noche ahí, por lo cual estabamos preparando las cosas para "subsistir" sin pasar hambre ni aburrimiento. Según Min la comida era lo principal, asi que Jae estuvo toda la mañana cocinado, preparando arrollados, sandwichs, tartas, y un pie de manzana el favorito de Yunho. Iba de aca para alla con su delantal rosado, que a mi pensar lo hacia ver muy femenino, mas aun cuando se lo veia todo concentrado ordenando cosas, batiendo la mescla, y hasta casi al mismo tiempo controlando que lo que ya esta en el horno no fuera a pasarse.

Yunho se encargaba de preparar los dos autos, iriamos en el suyo y en el mio, asi que estuvo todo el dia revisando las llantas, el portaequipaje, los frenos, el aceite, acomodando las valijas, mientras se lo escuchaba refunfuñar debido al "exceso" de equipaje que llevaban sus compañeros, "que acaso no iban solo dos dias?, pareciera que fueran a estar una semana!"

Yo por mi lado me encontraba terminando de armar las colchonetas que llevariamos para dormir, y por si las dudas habíamos de empacar una carpa, por si algo "saliera mal" según Min, que siempre parecia verle la vuelta a las cosas. Aunque según lo que tenia entendido dormiríamos todos en una cabaña, pero igual, ahí estaba yo, enrollando la tienda.

Y Junsu?, me distaje por un segundo y me diriji a la parte trasera del departamento, pude escuchar esa melodia que tanto amaba, y otra vez mi estomago parecio retorcerse, reclamandome algo, haciendome sentir culpable, recordandome algo que parecia que en estos dias mi mente habia olvidado, que era un hombre, y por lo cual no debia estar pensando asi, igual me acerque un poco mas al lugar de donde provenia esa voz, que bien sabia yo que pertenecia a Su, y estaba cantando una de las canciones de nuestro disco, **HUG:**

"_**Quiero estar contigo en la cama de tu cuarto solo por un dia**_

_**Quiero hacer que duermas, confortable y llena de calor en mis brazos**_

_**Por ti, Yo puedo hacer que tus problemas y ocupaciones acaben,**_

_**a pesar del mounstro**_

_**de tus sueños**_

_**Me pregunto como pasas un dia sin mi?**_

_**Por ti misma, estoy curioso por saber, cuanto es**_

_**lo que tu realmente me amas**_

_**Yo quiero ser el diario, de aquel pequeño cajon que tienes**_

_**Quiero tener todos tus secretos en mi corazon, sin que tu lo sepas**_".

Me quede un instante recostado en la pared, al lado de la puerta, escuchando sus acordes, mientras me formulaba a mi mismo esas preguntas que parecian atormentarme en sueños, y por lo que parecia, tambien ahora, Como es que de un momento a otro senti la necesidad de que el fuera mio? Solo mio y de nadie mas? En que momento me volvi su protector? Desde cuando es que lo celaba cuando lo veia tontear con alguna fan? Como es que en este momento el ocupaba todo mi corazon? Talvez habia una respuesta para todo eso, y es que para mi èl era mi todo, y desde un primer momento me habia atraido su sonrisa, su forma alegre de ver las cosas, su sensibiliad, esa constante necesidad de querer siempre estar iluminando nuestros dias, y creo que a eso no lo podria cambiar por nada. Y por mas que pasaramos todos los dias juntos, cada dia se me hacia mas imposible negar lo que mi corazon sentia, cada dia era inevitable no darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de Junsu.

- Yoochun! **QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO**?- me dijo, es cierto! Yo aun seguia contra la pared, y al abrir los ojos no pude creer lo que veia, parecia un sueño,tenia a mi amigo delante mio, con una toalla en las caderas, y podia ver claramente como el agua iba cayendo desde su cabello, luego su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo, y se perdia entre la tela. Mis retinas parecian captar todo con lujo de detalles, mientras un calor comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, y se extendia por todo mi cuerpo, podia ver como su pecho se acompasaba al respirar, y como….

- Yoochun! – en ese momento sacudio su cabeza enérgicamente, cosa de mojarme, y lo logro, pues al sentir el contacto frio de las gotas pude salir de mi mutismo-

- Que ocurre Su? – le dije aun distraido.

- SU? Desde cuando me dices asi Chuniie?- y con su mejor sonrisa se dispuso a irse a su recamara a cambiarse.

Chuniie? Chuniie? Me dijo Chuniie? Mi corazon parecia latir muy fuerte, si no supiera que fuera fisicamente posible, pensaria que en cualquier momento se me saldria del cuerpo.

Tuve que juntar un gran fuerza de voluntad para volver a centrarme en mis tareas y no correr a la habitación a hacerlo mio, porque era muy grande el deseo que en ese momento corria por mis venas, que estaba seguro que no iba a responder por mis actos.

Me golpee mentalmente por haberme imaginado eso! De verdad tomaria a la fuerza a ese niño? De verdad seria capaz de lastimarlo? Eso si que jamas ocurriria.

El sonido del clarxson del auto lo hizo volver a la realidad. Era hora ya de partir, en que momento es que todos habian salido de la casa? Parecio que el tiempo se hubiese esfumado en solo un instante. Se apresuro a recoger sus cosas y dandole un ultimo vistazo al departamento, apagano las luces, y cerrando las puertas, es que salio hacia donde sus compañeros lo estaban esperando, mirandolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Acaso tuviste que darles cariño a los muebles? Nos van a extrañar? Sabes, pensamos que de verdad ibas a casarte con la puerta del baño. – le dijo Min con esa ironia propia de el al decir lo que sentia.

Solo procure sonreir, de mala gana, mientras me subia al coche.

Y como para no poder creerlo me toco sentarme al lado de Junsu, que me miraba algo divertido por los comentarios del mas alto.

Pude darme cuenta que habia algo que estaba interfiriendo entre Su y yo. Literalmente, algo estaba en el medio. Mire a un costado, bajando la vista, un balon de soccer impedia que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran cerca del todo.

Junsu! Acaso no sabias que ya habíamos guardado una pelota en el baul del auto? Pues, ahora traes otra mas?, como si nos fueramos a pasar todo el dia jugando al futbol! Falta que tambien traigas la consola de juegos! – le dije, medio enojado, porquen la verdad que este niño enia la capacidad a veces de desesperarme, y no soo en el mal sentido.

Chuniie…. Yo…. – bajo la cabeza algo triste, y pude ver como su boca parecia reflejar todo lo q en ese momento me hacia falta para abrazarlo, estaba haciendo un puchero que fue inevitable que me resistiera a el.

Tonto! No me llames asi.. delante de tos…- a esto ultimo lo dije casi susurrando. Era broma eso del futbol! Claro que seguro un rato vamos a jugar.

Si? De veras lo dices, Chunn.. digo.. yoochun? – su cara cambio completamente ahora una sonrisa brillaba mas que el sol.

Transcurridas unas horas, en las que pasamos por un supermercado por mas comida (Min tenia hambre otra vez), paramos dos veces en una gasolineria, por necesidades fisicas y automotoras, empezamos a sentir ese aroma que a cualquiera hipnotiza. Esa mescla de sal y algas. El sonido de las olas, de las aves. Habíamos llegado a destino.

Por fin estabamos en un lugar paradisiaco. Y yo esperaba ahí poder declararle mi amor al escandaloso, que justamente se encontraba dando grititos y saltos apenas nos bajamos, corriendo descalzo por la arena. De solo verlo, la felicidad me inundaba.

Hyung!, Ayudanos a desempacar, dejate de andar jugueteando por la playa. Pareces un niño!- le dijo Changmin a su cmpañero mientras pensaba " y eso que yo soy el menor de los cinco".

Buaaa! Pero Min… estoy cansado, dejame disfrutar un rato! Mira que deliciosa esta el aguaaa!.

Junsu se estaba divirtiendo de verdad, el sentir la cosquilla que producia el agua sobre sus pies le hacia relajarse, era como masajes, y de los buenos.

De mala gana se acerco hasta donde estaban los cinco y comenzo a recoger las cosas de uno de los maleteros de los coches.

En el auto que habian venido Jae y el lider ya casi no quedaban cosas por recoger, pareciera que esos dos estaban mas serios de lo normal, pero que es lo que habia pasado?

Sin que se dieran cuenta los estaba observando, en realidad creo que lo sospechaba desde hace ya tiempo, pero nunca se habia dado los hechos para que confirmara su duda, aunque..

Si Hero estaba enamorado de Yunho, que es lo que pasaria en el grupo? Como lo verian los demas? Pero parecia que el lider no iba a corresponderle, o aun no se enteraba de los sentimientos del otro, o talvez se hacia el indiferente. Pero se notaba a mil leguas que durante el viaje habia ocurrido.

No se porque decidi darme la vuelta tan repentinamente sin darem cuenta que atrás mio estaba mi niño, lo cual con mis bruscos movimientos lo termine arrojando al suelo, resbalando yo tambien, cayendo justo ensima de su cuerpo. Fue impredecible lo que mi corazon sintio en ese momento. De verdad no daba cabida a lo que estaba pasando. Ver como no podia contener la risa, mientras que con su mano se acercaba a su labio que estaba sangrando, y aun asi seguia igual de escandaloso, yo no sabia como hacer para disculparme, parecia que las palabras me hubieran abandonado, mientras mis brazos seguían cubriendo su cuerpo, instintivamente obvio, sabia que por mi culpa seguro mas tarde se le veria toda la piel magullada. Lo mire fijamente.

Perdon, perdon Su…. Yo.. – pero no pude seguir hablando un dedo estaba sellando mis labios, sin dejarme decir mas.

Estoy bien Chun.. Yoochun, de veras no te preocupes!, miraaaaa hasta puedo sonreir!, ya ves – y si, aunque se notaba que le dolia, de verdad estaba sonriendo- no tienes que pedirme perdon, pero… podrias.. porfavor.. levantarte.. sino voy a morir asfixiado..

En ese instante reaccione, y como si un poder divino me hubiese sacudido ya estaba de pie ayudandolo a levantarlo, mientras le sacaba la arena que cubria sus hombros y su espalda, esa espalda que tanto deseaba.

Si, de verdad este fin de semana iba a ser demasiado largo, ojala que para bien de todos.

Iban pasando las horas y de a poco la energia que veniamos acumulando en el transcurso del viaje se iban agotando a medida que nos divertiamos jugando al soccer, o recogiendo caracoles, comiendo, corriendo, la verdad pareciamos ser libres, y podiamos hacer todo lo que quisieramos sin estar bajo la mirada analizadora de nadie.

La noche llego sorprendiéndonos, pareciera que ese dia iba a llegar a su fin, por lo cual tendriamos que escoger las habitaciones en la cabaña para ir a descanzar.

Min estaba enojado porque se la paso discutiendo con Junsu decidiendo en donde dormirían, si en la casa o en la tienda que mi niño queria armar muy entusiasmado, lamentablemente ante la negativa de todos, optamos por el confort que nos brindaba el hogar.

Como era de suponer Jae iba a dormir con Yunho, ya que últimamente se los veia mas unidos que nunca, y yo muy bien sabia que aunque no lo mostraran delante de todos, hacia ya un tiempo que los dos se querian, se demostraban afecto, y no solo como amigos sino como algo mas, no estaba yo seguro pero juraria que a estas alturas ya eran pareja. Si supieran que en el fondo de mi corazon deseaba tener en mis brazos a mi Su, asi mismo como el lider abrazaba a su chico a escondidas. Me daba envidia, y a la vez me daba un poco de bronca, porque mi cobardia a la hora de hablar de "lo que el corazon siente" hacia que me quedara callado y no pudiera avanzar o al menos insinuarle de a poco que lo queria.

Solo cruzaba los dedos para que esta noche todo fuera favorable, para nosotros dos aunque sea, ya que seguro que la "parejita feliz" no tendrian problema alguno.

De ninguna manera! No voy a dormir con ellos dos! No puedo.. porque.. NO!

Pero Changmin, que hay de malo? Solo hay dos habitaciones, el manager se esforzo en conseguir una cabaña, al final, con dos habitaciones y no una sola. Tenemos que compartir.. y bueno nosotros elegimos primero. Porfavor.

NO- dijo el mas alto con cara de enfado.

No le veo nada de malo compartirle cuarto con los dos, seguro que ellos estaran felices, vamos Min, di que si.- dijo Jae con una cara de suplica que solo Min supo interpretar.

No, prefiero armar una de las tiendas y dormir solo, ademas tengo mis razones, y de verdad estoy cansado, pensandolo bien, quisiera estar solo.

Hero miro a su amigo un poco apenado, que es lo que le pasaba? Porque se comportaba asi? Pude ver que Junsu observaba en silencio desde una de las ventanas, seguro se habia quedado afuera con su pelota de futbol y no pudo evitar escuchar, la curiosidad le gano. Pero que es lo que yo veia? Podia ver a mi niño triste, de verdad se lo notaba triste. Y como no va a ser asi si parecia que su amigo lo evitaba?

Encontraba raro las actitudes de Changmin, no entendia ni yo, porque se ponia asi, aunque a la vez le agradecia por dentro, talvez era MI oportunidad de declararme ante mi escandaloso, me daba miedo que me rechazara, me daba pavor sentir que solo podia verme como amigo y asi tener que conformarme con su calido cariño infantil.

Unas manos cubrieron mi cuerpo, el cual se estremesio al solo sentir ese contacto, era obvio que ya sabia de quien provenia esa calidez. Una de sus manos cubria mi boca, para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno, mientras la otra me jalaba de la cintura atrayendome hacia el, de verdad esto parecia un sueño, parecia el mismísimo paraiso.

Pude ver a mi amor secreto sonriendo picadamente, aunque sus ojos denotaban.. preocupación?

Me arrastro hacia la salida de la cabaña y ahí pude escuchar su voz.

Yoochun.. ayudame.. – me dijo, abrazandome fuerte. Pense que se me iba a ir el aire de los pulmones y no por la fuerza de sus brazos sino del simple acto acontecido.

Que paso? Me preocupas Su…. – de verdad me preocupaba, su cara era toda puchero.

Me volvio a tomar de la mano y me llevo hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. Me puso contra la pared, me miro fijo, como con miedo, y comenzo a agacharse.

Mi corazon se estaba acelerando! De verdad se me iba a salir del pecho si esto seguia, mi mente no daba cabida a lo que mis ojos reflejaban. Acaso Junsu queria..?

Mira… ya no tiene arreglo.. no?- me dijo todo apenado. Yo no salia de mi estupor. Suspire fuerte sin darme cuenta mientras levantaba la mirada. Me estaba mostrando su balon desinflado.

Se rompio, cuando la estaba lanzando hacia alla- mientras señalaba una zona que alparecer estaba despejada. – pero no me di cuenta de que pues, alli habia una botella rota…

Sus ojos parecian no soportar ese dolor caprichoso que lo hacia ver muy tierno, y no pude evitar sonreir de lado, mientras le levantaba el menton y le sacaba la pelota de sus manos para poder tener toda su atención en mi.

Recuerda que trajimos una de repuesto, Junsu… vamos sonrie! No estes asi por un futbol! Que pasaria si hubiera sido yo el que tuviera ese corte en alguna parte de mi cuerpo?- otra vez las palabras me traicionaban.

Yo…. – el color avanzaba muy rapido en sus mejillas, y se tiñeron de un rosado profundo. A la vez que mi corazon parecia estallar otra vez. Me estaba enamorando de verdad de el, de verdad lo estaba amando y no podia evitarlo. Mucho menos podia evitar las ganas de decirselo. Pero no sabia como hacerlo. No sabria como seguir si el me rechazara. Si solo viera lo nuestro como una amistad y nada mas.

Tu? – lo desafie con la mirada. Lo intimide con solo verlo a los ojos, otra vez me ganaban la posesion y la maldad picara que tenia dentro mio.

Yo… nada…- me voy a bañar.

De verdad apestas Xiah Junsu! Bañate ya sino los chicos no tendran ganas de permanecer todos juntos en la misma cabaña.- Le dije bromeando, y el lo sabia, y me dedico el mejor regalo, su sonrisa.

Salio corriendo hacia el cuarto a buscar ropa y lo que necesitaba dejandome a mi atonito, no podia creer como era que de verdad me habia cautivado de esa forma, pero que es lo que podia hacer yo? Que iba a hacer? Se lo tenia que decir, esta noche o nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO TU ****솔로부엉**

**Tercer Capitulo: Traicion? ****반역****?.**

A lo lejos se podia ver a Changmin solo sentado a la orilla del mar. Parecia volar en sus pensamientos bajo la luz de la luna. Algo lo preocupaga. Sera que a todos este viaje nos estaba tocando en lo mas profundo de nuestros corazones?

Esto si que se estaba poniendo interesante.

Iba en busca de un vaso de zumo a la cocina cuando de pronto escucho que dos personas estaban hablando, adentro, en voz muy baja. Parecian susurrar. Decidi escuchar, aunque me tildaran de chismoso, queria saber de que se trataba.

shh, pueden oirnos!, no…. Ahora no es el momento…. – una voz casi inaudible se dejaba escuchar entre gemidos.

Jae… solo cierra los ojos y disfrutalo. Prometo que nadie nos vera aca. No puedo esperar hast que todos duerman como siempre. Ademas a donde iriamos? Estamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad.

Pero… Yunho parale ya… de verdad quiesiera que lo hicieramos aca mismo.. pero.. aun estan despiertos.. no podriamos…

Shh.. que si haces ruido de verdad ellos se darian cuenta. Y se enterarian. Ven aquí…

Mis ojos los veian con envidia, esta estatico tras la puerta sin decir nada, mientras observaba como las manos del lider recorrian con pasion y ternura la espalda, mientras que lo besaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Jae emitia peque;os gemidos que sonaban de verdad satisfactorios, cosa que el otro al darse cuenta de la reaccion de su novio decidio avanzar, fue de a poco desprendiendo su camisa, dejando un rastro de besos por cada boton liberado. Apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina y con cara de placer el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, sabia que es lo que le gustaba al otro y eso estaba haciendo, atacaba directamente el cuello, siempre y cuando pudiera, ya que Yunho estaba entretenido marcndo bien el camino hacia su ombligo. La ropa se iba perdiendo de a poco, yo seguia parado, las piernas me temblaban. No dejaba de admirar la belleza que emitian sus cuerpos, danzando al ritmo del amor, viendo como posesivamente el mas alto se apoderaba de la hombria de mi amigo dandole ritmicos masajes con ambas manos, caricias suaves pero llenas de pasion, agacho su cabeza lentamente hacia el ya erecto mienbro, para propinarle besos humedos, recorriendo en toda su extensión con la lengua, logrando que el lider se arqueara un poco,tomandolo de los pelos suavemente para mirarlo suplicante en señal de que siguiera, que le estaba gustando de verdad. Y no tardo ni un segundo en obedecerle, parecia someterse completamente a el. Hundio ese pedazo de carne en su boca, degustandolo como si de un helado se tratara. Primerocon movimientos lentos, lo cuales desesperaban al afortunado, y luego cada vez mas acelerado, ayudadocon el vaiven de las caderas que ya comenzaban a reaccionar frente a las succiones y lamidas de esa lengua que parecia poseida.

Sin darme cuenta yo ya tenia una mano sobre mi bulto, tocandome frenéticamente, completamente exitado debido a las imágenes que se proyectaban en mi mente… y si fuera junsu el que se encontrara haciendome sexo oral a mi? Me lo imaginaba y me gustaba la idea, de tenerlo frente a mi en a playa, yo sore una roca, el ensima mio… el ruido del agua complice de nuestros gemidos… me vine sobre mi propia mano al mismo tiempo que los otros dos, yunho sobre la boca de su amado. Jae parecia hechizado, y recibia ese nectar como si se tratara del mejor de los licores. Se relamia la boca, y miraba al otro al mismo tiempo de que le robaba un beso.

Ho no aguanto mas y lo recosto sobre la mesa,de espaldas a el. Acababa de venirse y ya estaba listo para poseer el cerpo de su novio? De verdad parecian conejos.

Pude ver el sonrojo de Jae, me recordo a mi niño cuando… no no no… basta de imaginarme cosas. Volvi la mirada hacia la cocina. Parecia que no perdian el tiempo. La primera arremetida en la entrada del mas grande fue lenta, se notaba en sus caras ya perladas de sudor, que les gustaba aunque a uno de ellos le doliera, se detuvieron unos instantes para luego continuar pausadamente hasta que el pelinegro se acostumbrara al ya hinchado miembro del menor. Aumentaron el ritmo de las penetraciones y yo estaba volviendome a exitar. Y si mi Su…. Hay como quisiera que fuera lo mismo con el… estaba seguro que lo iba a disfrutar, no iba a ser lo mismo de siempre, lo que ya conocia, con lo cal yo habia debutado, no iba a ser con una mujer, no iba a ser lo mismo y lo sabia pero no me impresionaba ni nada de eso. Deseaba poseer a Junsu. Aunque fuera un hombre y yo tambien me habia enamorado de el y queria demostrarselo entregarle todo lo que tenia para darle, sin romper esa inocencia que inundaba su rostro siempre. Queria hacerlo feliz. Pero como si nisiquiera me atrevia a confesarle mi amor por miedo al rechazo.

Decidi alejarme de ahí, no ver, no queria llegar a ver ese momento tan privado solo de ellos dos donde tocarian el cielo con las manos, pero de seguro lo escucharia, mientras caminaba hacia fuera para abandonar la cabaña.

Tenia la necesitad de estar a su lado.

Corria una suave brisa que al contacto con mi piel logro que me tensara, y las gotas de sudor de mi frente me helaron. Lo busque con la mirada. Al parecer Min ya dormia en su tienda. Estaba todo apagado y el zipper cerrado. Seescuchaba su lenta respiración.

Pero donde estaba Su?

Comenze a rodear la playa, estaba descalzo y podia sentir el contacto del agua en mis pies, el masaje que proporcionaba el arena al caminar, era relajante. Pero no me iba a calmar hasta encontrarlo. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. –Donde estas Amor?, donde puedes haber ido, es tarde… y te necesito.- otra vez hablando solo yo. Esto no tenia mas remedio. Yo estaba muy enamorado del escandaloso.

Paso mas de una hora y yo seguia recorriendo el lugar, acaso se habia enfadado?, o podria haberle pasado algo? Si estaba lastimado, o se habia accidentado yo no podria… no podria estaba en la casa pude notar que ya se habia bañado, ya que la ducha estaba desocupada, pero aun se podia sentir elaroma al jabon floral, y al acondicionador. De eso hacia ya mas de una hora, luego de ver a la pareja en la cocina, de buscarlo por la playa, por los alrededores.

Tal vez ya estaba durmiendo adentro, y yo como un paranoico buscandolo. Porque no se me ocurrio antes?

A toda prisa corri hasta la cabaña, entre haciendo mucho ruido por si aun seguían como conejos por el comedor, pero no, ellos estaban sentados en el sillon viendo televisión y riendo como dos tontos. Me miraron extrañados, sin entender mi desesperación. No,nunca me entenderian, menos aun si estaba enojandome, si llegaba a estar ahí dentro y yo haberme preocupado asi, juro que Xiah Junsu me iba a conocer!

- Hey! Yoochun… ocurre algo? – me dijeron con cara de bichos raros, - porque estas asi? Estas descal..

Lo interrumpi antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Han visto.. – no podia respirar, habia corrido como un loco.- han visto.. a junsu?

- Eh? Hyung? Junsu? No.. supongo debe de estar ya en la recamara descanzando…cierto Jae?

- Creo que si..

Sin decir mas nada, ni responderles me diriji a la ultima habitación del pasillo. Las luces estaba apagadas, por lo cual mucho no podia ver, asi que tanteando las paredes llegue hasta lapuerta, y la abri sin hacer ruido. Era realmente maravilloso verlo dormir, y no queria despertarlo, por mas enojado que estuviera.

Junsu…duermes? – Ni modo estuviera despierto. Porque estaba haciendo preguntas estupidas? Relamente estaba nervioso.

Me acerque a la cama para ver mejor, y acariciarle el cabello. Sentir su calor cerca mio.

Pero un frio me inundo al ver que alli no estaba, que las sabanas estaban en su lugar, y el no estaba ahí. Mire hacia la otra cama, tampoco.

Diablos! Donde es que se habia metido. Me sentia morir. Mi cabeza estaba muy acelerada, no queria imaginar que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Me estaba volviendo muy dependiente a el.

Volvi a salir de la casa, esta vez sabia a donde tenia que ir, no me importaba nada, juraria que si mi mente no se equivocaba no reaccionaria en mi. Daba igual si los otros dos me seguían atrás preocupados.

Abri la tienda sin mas, y mis pupilas se dilataron. Cerre fuerte los puños mientras una corriente helada como si de agua fria se tratara me chocaba en el cuerpo.

Era una escena que no iba a poder borrar de mi mente.

PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO! - brame, no cabia de mi enfado, de mi furia, de mis… celos? – Changmin! Explicate! QUE HACES? QUE HACES TU, XIAH JUNSU DURMIENDO AQUÍ? ACASO NO SABES LO MAL QUE ME TENIAS BUSANDOTE, Y TU CLARO, REVOLCANDOTE ACA CON EL?

Oye… Yoochun, calmate, no es lo que crees.

Tu callate Changmin no hables! Estaba ensima de Mi Junsu!

TU JUNSU? Y desde cuando es TUYO?, primero eso, segundo: no estaba revolcandose nadie con nadie, simplemente me acerque a el porque tenia frio,para poder colocarle una frasada, por eso la posición, sabes, esta tienda es muy pequeña, y EL escogio dormir ACA!

QUE EL QUE?- mire atonito a junsu, que estaba sonrojado, sin entender nada, los ojos de a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, parecia confuso, y triste. Y eso me dejo aun peor. No podia verlo llorar. No podia! No podia verlo con changmin, estaba celoso de eso.

Su, ven conmigo, la cabaña esta mas confortable, esta el hogar prendido, y las camadas son comodas, vamos para alla.

Porque le gritas asi?.. Changmin no hizo nada, yo solo… vine. No podia dejar que se quedara aca, sin compañía. Porfavor no grites. Y me senti morir al verlo llorando.

Junsu.. yo… perdoname…lo interprete todo mal. Me preocupe… demasiado.. yo…

No pude seguir hablando, tenia al escandaloso abrazandome fuertemente,como si de ello dependiera su vida. Hundio su cuello en mi pecho mientras yo no sabia que hacer, estaba parado, con la mente en blanco. Solo podia acariciarle sus mejillas, secando esas lagrimas que yo mismo,torpemente, le habia ocasionado. Odiaba ese lado mio. Siempre compulsivo.

Perdoname, Su.. – aun seguia apoyado en mi cuerpo, yo no iba a soltarlo, no queria soltarlo nunca mas. Mi corazon se aceleraba con solo sentir el calor que emanaba su presencia.

Ya dejalo! – no ves que siempre que dices algo lo haces llorar? Siempre lo hieres con solo mirarlo. Te pido respetuosamente que te retires, estabamos durmiendo.

Mis oidos no daban cabida de lo que estaba escuchando. Cerre mi puño fuertemente, mis nudillos estaban blancos de la presion. Juraba que en ese momento queria partirle la cara.

Que dijiste?

Lo que escuchaste, qe te fueras a la cabaña. Ademas, Apestas, creo que podrias darte un baño.

Mira si seras un h.. – Junsu no me dejo hablar mas, cuando yo lo habia soltado y me estaba acercando para enfrentarlo, sus brazos me deuvieron.

Ya, Yoochun, daja todo esto, descancemos por favor, mañana es otro dia..

Vamos. – lo tome de la mano y tire para que viniera conmigo. Pero no emitio ninguna reaccion, es ms, seguia ahí parado fuera de la tienda, mirandome, aun con sus ojos rojos.

No ire, prefiero hoy dormir aca, con Minnie.

Ja, como le dijiste? Ok como quieras. Sigan con sus revolvadas! Yo me voy!

Sentia la mirada de junsu, de mi niño, quemandome la espalda. Porque era asi con el? Porque me ponia asi siempre? Era la unica forma de reaccionar que tenia? Asi nunca iba a poder demostrarle lo que sentia. Necesitaba cambiar sino, nunca iba a poder estar a su lado. Y aunque no quisiera, esta celoso de Changmin, el siempre habia estado a su lado, era su confidente, su amigo, la persona con la que compartia todo. Hasta un diario, pero a mi, a mi parecia odiarme, sus miradas siempre parecian decirme mas, y no iba a dejar que me ganara y que impidiera que me acercara a el.

Me dirigi al baño como si fuera un ente. No podia creer todo o que hace un par de minutos habia ocurrido. Aun mi mente no lo dijeria, y mi corazon mucho menos. El agua de la ducha parecia no mojarme, y el tiempo parecia no transcurrir. Era como si nada importara, en ese momento me esba sintiendo completamente vacio.

Hyung! Oye.. Yoochun Hyung…

La voz del pelinegro me trajo de nuevo al mundo. Me gire para mirarlo. Sin percatarme de mi desnudez.

No.. no deberia preocuparte por lo que paso recien. Ya pasara.. ya veras que mañana todo va a estar bien. So.. solo.. que a veces eres muy agresivo con el… yo… no..no creo que..

Entiendo Jae, gracias.. pero…. Es que no se de que manera comportarme puedo controlarme. Cuando estoy frente a el… yo.. – como podia estar diciendo esas cosas? Prácticamente me esta revelando delante de mi amigo! Por dios, por poco se me esapa mi secreto que bien guardado tenia que estar.

Yo… se lo que sientes por el. No hace falta que lo ocultes conmigo. Después de todo tu sabes lo que hay entre Yunho y yo.. – las mejillas de Hero se sonrojaron. Como sabia el que yo sabia eso? Talvez… el se habia dado cuenta de que yo los espie? No, no poia ser.

Oye, Chun, vas a convertirte en pasa si sigues bajo el agua.. cuanto llevas ya? Mas de una hora ahí.

Eh? En serio¿?, yo..no me di cuenta… yo…

Enseguida me percate de que no llevaba nada puesto. Tire de la toalla tan rapido como pude pero me resbale.

Al abrrir los ojos en ese segundo, me encontraba sobre jaejoong, aun el agua caia de mi cuerpo desnudo, mojandolo.

No nos moviamos, no teniamos reaccion. Comenze a sentir como el ritmo de nuestra respiración parecia acelerarse.

Me quise mover para levantarme, pero el roce de sus ropas y mi cuerpo me excitaron demasiado. Y por lo que pude notar a el tambien lo excitó. Mi mente comenzo a producir imágenes que hace mas de una hora habia presenciado entre el pelinegro y el lider. No pude evitarlo. Si no me iba rapido de ahí, no iba a respoder de mi.

Yunho…

Yunho duerme…se acosto hace un rato ya. – me dijo, pero aun no se apartaba de mi. O mejor dicho, yo no me levantaba de ensima de el.

Eh? Jae…yo…

Se que viste cuando el y yo estabamos en la cocina. Pude sentir tus gemidos al vernos hacer el amor.

Yo… perdon. No pude evitarlo.. pues tambien ustedes dos fijense donde lo ha..

No pude seguir, el pelinegro acerco sus labios a los mios. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban, ante esa sensación que sabiamos qe estaba prohibida para uno y para el otro era nuevo. Me deje sentir como su legua luchaba por encontrase con la mia, como yo respondia a ese beso, y dejaba que las sensaciones me inundaran y todo el rencor que antes sentia se fuera esfumando. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, nuestros labios parecian acariciarce por un momento y en otros momentos parecian arrebatarse deseos.

No podia estar pasando esto.

Por un momento quise detenerme, pero era tarde para ello. Mis instintos me estaban engañando. Mis manos comenzaron a luchar con lo que sobraba ahí, la ropa de mi compañero, esta vez yo iba a poder tener ese cuerpo para mi. Acariciaba cada centimetro de su piel, que al tacto parecia enrojecer, era tan blanca, tan suave, que por un momento aparte mis labios de su boca para centrarme en su pecho. Me estremeci al ver como el centraba su atención en mi cuello. No podia creer esas nuevas sensaciones. Eran tan placenteras. Su lengua jugaba con el lobulo de mi oreja, mientras con pequeñas mordidas, que esperaba yo no dejaran marca luego, iba recorriendo la parte de atrás de mi oido hasta volver a mi cuello.

Susurro algo que no escuche.

A un costado la lluvia del baño seguia allendo, por lo cual era complice de cualquier gemido emitido por nuestras gargantas.

Nuestras manos parecian buscar con desesperación el cuerpo del otro. Nos acariciabamos, nos tocabamos sin pudor. Sus manos tan delicadas abrazaban mi espalda, dandole suaves masajes, descendiendo por toda la columna, dibujando circulos imaginarios, tocando puntos que lograban acelerar mi pulso. Frenéticamente fui desabrochandole elpantalon, para poder introducir una de mis manos ahí abajo. Pude sentir que a pesar de su ropa interior, y del agua que habíamos dejado caer, el liquido preseminal ya empezaba a notarse. Y eso me éxito mas. No era yo. Eran mis instintos los que me llevaban a masturbarlo hasta hacerlo encurvar sus caderas, pidiendome mas.

Hazme tuyo Yoochun.. por favor- me dijo mientras otro gemido lo ahogaba en mi piel. Estremeciendose.

Si Su, siempre seras solo mio.

En ese momento el tiempo se paro. Todo absolutamente todo se heló, y un silencio total parecio inundar el baño.

Que.. que dijiste? – me dijo un Jae todo palido.

Yo.. perdon…- me pare de inmediato. No podia creer lo que estaba haciendo. – Yo.. no deberiamos de estar haciendo esto. Te diste cuenta de lo que estabamos a punto de hacer? – le dije desesperado.

Yoochun… yo….

Mejor vete, sal de aquí. Necesito tranquilizarme. Nos ibamos a ir al infierno si permitiamos que esto pasara. Yo no estaba pensando. Solo quiero ser de él.

Perdon.

Y sin mas decir salio de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras yo observaba atonito como se iba.

Acaso era mas estupido de lo que yo mismo creia? Estuve a pundo de tener sexo con mi compañero? Con mi amigo?

Eso si que estaba mal.

Todo esto que habia ocurrido parecio dejarme en shock por unos minutos.

Me volvi a duchar. El jabon se escurria con facilidad por mi piel. Dejando que el agua lo arrastrara al igual que a mis lagrimas. No podia permitirme esto de nuevo. Cada dia que pasaba estaba mas lejos de la persona que de verdad queria. Y no hacia nunca nada bien, cosa peor, lo estaba alejando de mi.

Luego de resfregar mi cuerpo con mucha energia y furia y dejar q un par delagrimas mas cayeran, demostrandole al espejo lo debil que podia llegar a ser. Me vesti.

Fiu a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Aunque me vendria bien algo mas fuerte. Me acerque al minibar, abriendo una botella de Ron, llenando la copa, y tomandome todo el contenido de un solo trago. El calor volvio a mi cuerpo. Pero el frio aun no abandonaba mi alma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvi a salir de la cabaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLO TU ****솔로부엉**

**Cuarto Capitulo: Solo Serás Mio ****그냥****내꺼야****.**

Comezaba a sentir como hacia efecto el alcohol en mi, dandome mas valor para poder decir lo que sentia.

Las estrellas brillaban parpadeantes como si estuvieran felices, mientras la luna, en silencio me observaba, parecia mas opaca de lo mormal, como si entendiera como me sentia yo en estos momentos.

Segui caminando, sin importarme otra vez no llevar calzado, solo queia confesarle por fin lo que mi corazon dictaba. Apresure el paso, prácticamente corria. Una fuerza que salia de mi interior me impulsaba hacia ese lugar,donde el estaba.

Al llegar, al estar al frente de la carpa,no sabia que hacer, de repente me paralize, como entraria? Que es lo que le diria? De verdad queria despertarlo a estas horas de la noche? Parecia de verdad un estupido, con la mirada perdida en algunn lugar, con una mano extendida, y miles de pensamientos atormentandome. Me di vuelta para irme, no podia pasar ni un segundo mas ahí, todo el coraje que recien tenia se esfumo al instante. Era un cobarde, no no no, era un tonto al pensar en estas cosas. Después de todo era yo el que hacia todo mal no? Pero… " lo amo" susurrepara mis adentros, era una verdad que lastimaba, capaz de robarme una lagrima,caprichosa, que hacia ya un rato amenazaba con escapar.

Di un paso atrás pero una mano calida no me lo permitio. Y ahí estaba el, mirando fijamente a mis ojos,sin decir palabra alguna, solamente reteniendome.

Ju.. Junsu… pasa… algo?

Chun, no puedo dormir. Yo…- y sin poder creer lo que veia se encontraba inclinado ante mi, en señal de disculpas- Perdon!, perdoname porfavor.

Lo levante suavemente para no lastimarlo, y le sonrei.

Su.. no hay nada que perdonarte. Yo soy el que debe de pedir disculpas.. Min tiene ra..- me interrumpio, no pude seguir hablando. Su dedo indice sellaba mis labios. Pestañe varias veces, era esto real?

No digas mas,Chuniie.. yo.. yoo

Caminemos? Pareciera que la luna hoy nos sonriera. Demos un paseo.- y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la mano, y lo arrastre a mi lado. No podia evitar sentir esa energia que subio precipitadamente por mi cuerpo en nuestro contacto. No podia evitar a mi corazon que parecia salirse de mi pecho. Ojala el no lo escuchara. Que haria el si se enterara de que un hombre esta enamorado de el? No sabria yo que hacer si el me rechazara, siempre tuve a chica que se me antojara, he tenido novia, pero es la primera vez que mi corazon latia tan fuerte por un hombre, que mi estomago saltaba de felicidad al verlo sonreir, y que el minimo contacto cercano me hacia llegar al cielo. Ni hablar cuando se trataba de contentar a las fans con el fanservice. Cuando me tomaba de la mejilla y con esos labios me daba un beso en la nariz. Parecia divertirle eso, lo hacia siempre que podia, y a las chicas parecia gustarle. De verdad todo iria bien si le confesaba mis sentimientos?

El tambien parecia ir sumido en sus pensamientos. Habia algo que lo preocupaba. Lo podia notar en su semblante. Pero que era? Podia ver como sus faccciones parecian tensas, y su sonrisa se borraba por completo. Como si algo le hiciera daño. Yo no queria que el sufriera. No podia verlo asi. Detuve mi paso para tenerlo frente a mi. Lo tome de los hombros, y lo mire, era tan irresistible, que no pude evitar mi propio sonrojo, y sucesivamente el de él.

Su… pasa algo?, digo, hay algo que te moleste? Sabes que si necesitas hablar.. yo.. puedo escucharte. Hagamos algo, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Nos contemos algo que a cada uno nos pese, o no podamos contarle a nadie mas, un secreto nuestro. Y lo guardemos, talvez asi logremos sentirnos mejor.

Yo.. enserio, quieres escuchar?

Paso algo malo? – mi cara ahora si denotaba preocupación. Miedo.

Me gusta alguien.

Que?, en.. en.. enserio?, la conozco? – fue lo unico que pude decir. El "LA" fue lo unico que me quedo rondando por la cabeza.

Chun… ya vuelvo. Necesito ir al baño… nos vemos en un rato al lado de las rocas. Quieres?

Si.. si… ahí estare. Te eserare, mi delfin… - le dije. Pero a lo ultimo no lo escucho. Corria hacia la cabaña. Y yo atrás de el. Era un ahora o nunca., corri a buscar mi guitarra.

Cuando llegue, no habia rastros de Junsu, por ningun lado, pero la luz del baño estaba encendida. Entonces seguia ahí. De mi habitación tome la acustica y el cargador portátil para poder hacerla sonar mejor. Pero que es lo que estaba haciendo? Me detuve un instante a pensar. De verdad me le iba a delarar ahora, cuando el me iba a confesar su amor por otra persona? Por una chica? Talvez si se o decia lograba sacar ese peso que llenaba mi cuerpo, y me hundia. Talvez solo asi obtendria una respuesta, aunqeue fuera negativa. Ahora estaba mas seguro de lo que queria hacer. Le iba a cantar ESA cancion. Solo para el.

Estaba tan nervioso. Me temblaban las manos y el cuerpo entero. Tome una de las frazadas, pase por la cocina, y recogi el encendedor que estaba arriba de la mesada. Una vez fuera, me acerque a las rocas, estaba bastante alejado de la casa, pero era mejor asi, la luna arecia brillar mas, y el mar parecia cantar. Estire la manta en la arena, y deje alli la guitarra, el encendedor y un paquete que habia tomado del placard. Ese regalo que le entregaria, si por esas suertes de la vida, el me decia si…

Volvi hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña, y con un carrito, junte un poco de leña, de la que usabamos para el hogar, que aun seguia encendido, palpitante, adentro.

De Junsu aun no habia señal alguna. Habia pasado ya media hora, y no venia. El fue comenzaba a consumirse, brillante. Y e viento soplaba, acariciando mis mejillas. Por un momento me senti solo, estupido. Nunca habia sido yo asi. Con ninguna mujer habia sido tan cursi, por llamarlo de alguuna forma. Me agarro miedo de que no viniera. Que la excusa del ir al baño, alla sido solo eso, una excusa para huir de lo que acababa de decir?

Me sente, mejor dicho me derrumbe en el suelo, era como si mi corazon se contragiera. Se secara. Sin pensar en nada, mirando al vacio lo espere.

El tiempo parecia pasar eternamente. Una lagrima rebelde, escapo de mis ojos. Pero me sorprindi al sentir esas calidas manos que tanto amaba, cubrirlos, y su voz llenar mis oidos. Ay como amaba esos gestos suyos! Sin poder ver, su voz logro erizar mi piel.

Chun.. perdoname por tardarme…. Porque lloras?

Yo.. no estoy llorando…- me di vuelta a mirarlo. Y ahí estaba el, tan bello ante mis ojos. Inclinado frente a mi. Observandome.

Empezamos? Quisiera… empezar… yo… quiero contarte esto.. antes que nada. A menos que

Adelante, empieza tu…. Yo… prefiero esperar..- le dije. Ahora si mi oportunidad estaria perdida. Si el me confesaba el amor por otra persona. No sabria que decirle.

Esta bien? Si quieres, puedes empezar tu..

No. Aquí estoy, para escucharte.

Que es esto?, -agarro el paquete envuelto en papel de regalos de color rosa. Se lo quite de las manos, en un gesto deseperado, de que no lo viera.

Perdon.. yo no queria entrometerme. Tragiste la guitarra?.. sera que puedo usarla? Talvez con una cancion, mi secreto pueda ser expresado mas facil..

Y ahí estaba el, con mi guitarra entre sus piernas, parecia nervioso, se habia puesto palido. Tan mal lo tenia esa chica? Solo pude decir "no me molesta, ahí la tienes" en un susurro.

No podia dejar de miralo, su belleza me hacia feliz. Pero me ponia ml que el estuviera asi. Y me aterraba la idea de que me rechazara. YO PODIA HACERLO MAS FELIZ QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA EN ESTE MUNDO! YO PODIA DARLE MUCHO AMOR, HACERLO SONREIR SIEMPRE. Aun asi el cuerpo me temblaba. Pedia a gritos una respuesta. Mientras el silencio me ahogaba. Y el viento, complice de mi anticipada tristeza, se llevaba mis lagrimas, para que el no las viera.

Su melodia comenzo a sonar. Su voz lleno mi corazón.

Siento algo que me gusta, algo hermoso

Bajo la sombra de la luna

El viento susurra en mi oreja

¿hacía donde me llevará?

Hace que la noche se vuelva blanca

Un espíritu que se pasea entre las nubes

Hasta que llega el alba

Hasta que la noche se va a dormir

Es tiempor de amar, oh mi vida

Cuando sera ese día.

No hay nada en este mundo

Que no sea hermoso

Es un viaje muy corto

Para aprenderlo todo en la vida

Aunque las estaciones vuelvan otra vez

El tiempo sigue pasando..

La tenue luz de la vida solo nos permite

Que nos queden los recuerdos

Estoy agradecido por cada día

Por eso uno mis manos para rezar

Todo esto lo escondo en mentiras

Por favor déjame amar.

Solo el sonido del mar lo prosiguió, un silencio entre nosotros. Ni una palabra. Nada para agregar. El estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Y yo me encontraba abatido. Sin saber que hacer o que decir. Su voz me trajo de nuevo al mundo.

Chuniie… yo… se lo quiero dedicar a la persona a la que amo. Queria que la escucharas. Primero que nadie.

Yo.. me encanto Su… seguro que le va a gustar tambien. Es una letra maravillosa. – y ahí estaba yo, como tonto, intentando no llorar. Mientras me pasaba la guitarra, y nuestras manos se rozaban otra vez. No sabia si estaba seguro de hacerlo. Tome aire.

Yo tambien quiero que la persona que amo escuche esta cancion. Podrias.. escucharla TU?...- le dije casi sin voz. Su me miro, atonito sin comprender. Solo asintió. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar, esa cancion que en los escenarios la cantaba una y otra vez. Sin antes saber que esa cancion me identificaba por completo y estaba dispuesto a susurrarsela al oido una y mil veces mas, bajo laluna, complice de nuestro amor, si se pudiera. Pero las cosas eran distintas, el.. el amaba a otra persona.

Mi voz parecio desaparecer, y me temblaban las manos. No sabia como se lo tomaria el. Pero la piedra ya habia sido arrojada. Me sente frente a el. Y sin dejar de mirarlo. Casi en un susurro comenze a cantar el tema, que de memoria ya me lo sabia.

La luz del crepúsculo

Brilla clara sobre los dos

Ardiendo cálido un amor como nunca antes

La sentí, hondo dentro del corazón

Por un momento pequeño seguí

Mintiéndome a mi mismo

Que esta bien estar solo

Pero desde ahora eres la única

De la que nunca me alejare

Una y otra vez te daré

Lo que estas buscando

Vámonos juntos, desvaneciendo cualquier duda

Vivamos un amor por siempre

Las largas sombras se están acercando

La sensación de tu mano sujetada

Amorosamente, suavemente,

Borrando todo el dolor

¿qué clase de futuro te imaginas?

La primera estrella que vi en el alba, mientras

Imaginaba tu infancia en el cielo

Ahora, te la daré a ti.

Una y otra vez cantare,

Para ti, mi preciosa tu,

El único tesoro innegable

En el mundo, cree en el amor

Tu eres el único amor por siempre

Te puedo prometer que te protegeré

Pase lo que pase

Cuando podamos quitar las espinas

De nuestros corazones, te llevare

A un sueño eterno en cada abrazo

Una y otra ves te daré

Lo que quiera siempre, siempre

La única luz en el mundo

Cree en el amor.

Una y otra vez te daré lo que estas

Buscando siempre, siempre

Vámonos juntos, desvaneciendo cualquier duda

Vamonos, nosotros dos juntos

Tu eres el único amor por siempre.

Junsu…- conclui la frase. Con su nombre. Sin mas para decir.- me temblaba hasta la voz.- Esta cancion es para… Junsu.. talvez no puedas aceptarlo. Pero no puedo no decirtelo. Y si decides odiarme lo entendere.- la voz se me quebro. Al ver su cara palidecer.

Su… me gustas. Yo te Am…- no pude decir mas. Algo me empujo, y cai de bruces sobre la manta. Cerre mis ojos. Pude imaginarme su puño estallar mi pecho. Dolia tabto. Pero no el golpe. Sino el corazon. Pero las sensaciones fueron otras. Un calido beso, timido, cubria mis labios. Acariciandolos. Temerosos. Sin palabras, mi mundo comenzo a girar. No podia creerlo.

Tu eres la persona que amo, Chuniie. Yo.. desde hace mucho que te amo, en silencio, nunca pude decirtelo. Solo Min lo sabia, por eso se enojaba, porque el pensaba que tu… solo queria que yo estuviera bien.

Hay delfincito mio! Yo tambien llevo ocutando mi amor desde hace meses! Si seras tonto! Porque.. no pudimos decirnoslos desde antes?. Su.. puedo besarte?

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, - me grito, feliz, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba iba a ser solo mia.

Te amo, mi delfin escandaloso! –le dije tomandole la cara con las manos.

Te amo, mi chuniie pervertidoooo! – me dijo, al instante me sonroje.

Porque? Eh, porque pervertido yo?

Me gustas asi, pues estoy ensima tuyo, por si no sabias! Jajajjaa, y.. pues…. Te estas exc..

Ay ay! Su!- una mirada picara atravzo nuestros rostros, nuestros corazones parecian galopar, juntos. Y sin que el reaccionara, le robe un beso, que de a poco fue volviendose apasionado, mnuestros labios, nuestras caricias, podia sentir como sulengua buscaba la mia, en una erotica danza, que solo nuestros labios entendian, pude sentir como me moria subvente, mientras un gemido se escapaba de mi garganta. Esta vez mi lengua atrapaba a suya. Podia sentir el contacto de sus manos rozando mi pecho, su suave piel, perlada del sudor por el calor. La respiración agitada. Tenia miedo de perder el control y hacerlo mio en ese presiso instante a la luz plateada de la luna, al lado de la fogata, que acompazaba nuestras caricias. Parecia un sueño, y tenia miedo de que si abria mis ojos todo iba a desaparecer.

Chuniie… Te amo…

Yo tambien te amo… yo… ay! No muerdas…

Perdon… no queria que te dol..

Shhhhh, no me dolio.. es que voy a peder todo control sobre mi si sigues asi… y de verdad mi mente se esta pervirtiendo.

Jajajaaa- la sonora risa de mi escandaloso, me ilumino los ojos. – de que te ries, bebe?

No me digas bebe…. – su carita se transformo en un puchero, autentico de un niño enojado, lo cual me lleno de ternura. – quiero ser algo mas que un bebe para vos.

Su.. quisieras ser mi novio.. se qe estariamos yendo demasiado rapido.. pero…

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Aceptooooo!

Y otra vez lo tenia entre mis labios, mis caricias lo llenaban de [placer, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. En que momento mi niño se habia puesto tan apuesto? No podia evitar llenar de besos cada centimetro de su piel, volviendose algo lujurioso, mi legua reorriendo su pecho ya desnudo, lamiendo en circlos esos botones que ya se encontraban ergidos frente al tacto. Mientras el se encargaba de darle placer a mi cuello. Iba dejando pequeños besos y mordidas alrededor del mismo, luego se acerco a mi oido y un "te amo" se fitro de sus labios, mientras volvia a juguetear con el lobulo de mi oreja, cosa que instintivamente me hizo gemir de placer.

Comenze a descender a travez de toda la extensión del cuerpo de mi novio, acariciando su torso, sus pectorales, besando su ombligo lamiendo desde el principio del pecho hasta la linea baja de sus caderas, recorriendo con mis dedos esa sensible parte bajo el ombligo. Mis manos siguieron descendiendo.

Su entrepierna esta hirviendo, no pude evitar sonreir de costado, el pensar que yo era el causante de su ereccion, me hacia sentir en el mismisimo paraiso, acaricie ese pedazo de carne aprisionado entre el pantalón y la ropa interior de mi niño. Eran fricciones suaves, pero que robaban gemidos de pasion de su boca, mientras a mi ya comenzaba a dolerme mi propio sexo de la misma presion. Lo masturbaba con seguridad, con pasion, aunque aun el cuerpo me temblaba de los nervios, era la primera vez que estaba con hombre, y aunque haya estabdo con varias mujeres, yo bien sabia que era la primera que hacia el amor con alguien. Decidi avanzar mas al ver como su mano se posaba en mi cabeza, incitandome a que no solo mis manos le dieran placer. Lo cual acepte sin decir palabra alguna, sin antes depositar un suave beso en sus labios, me fui inclinando, entre lamidas y moriscos hacia ese trozo de carne qe al pareces me desafiaba, parecia ser un fruto prohibido que brillaba y me atraia hacia si, instandome a saborearlo, a recorrer cada centimetro, en toda su extensión, y ahí estaba yo, con la punta de mi lengua degustando ese sabor que tanto ame, su escencia, haciendo circulos en la punta del miembro, logrando que vuelva a arquear la espalda y se sacuda, me entretuve dejando pequeños besos humedos, de arriba hasta abajo, sin aun metermelo por completo en mi boca. Antes queria seguir disfrutandolo como si de un helado del mejor sabor se tratara.

Cuando vi que Su cerro los ojos y tiro a cabeza para atrás gimiendo aun mas fuerte, meti todo su sexo en mi boca,, y comenze a succionarlo y con suaves movimientos, que al rato se volvían freneticos y profundos, una de sus manos sobre mi nuca, y la otra agarrandose de la manta con fuerza. Gracias a la posision en la que estabamos no me pribaba de ver sus facciones de placer. Pude notar cuando se estaba por venir, prácticamente pude sentir como el calor aumentaba en su parte baja, y luego de un pequeño espasmo, y una ultima succion de mi parte, recibia en mi boca toda su semilla, que con gusto accedí a tragar todo lo que mi novio tenia para darme.

No pude evitar mirarlo, mientras nuestra respiración intentaba volver a la normalidad, no podia sacarle la vista de ensima, en que momento dios creo hombre mas perfecto? Inspeccione todo su cuerpo, logre que se sonrojara, pero el no sabia que eso el lo que mas amaba de el! Esa inocencia, que poseia. Y yo la estaba tomando.

Le sonrei, para tranquilizarlo, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que no tenia de que temer. Sabia que lo que venia le iba a doler, y lo que menos queria era eso, pero, los dos queriamos eso, y no ibamos a volver atrás.

Susu, esto puede llegar a doler..te… - le dije tragando saliva.

Lo se, Chun, pero quiero sentirte dentro mio. Yo… ahh… quiero ser solo tuyo.

Sin decir mas, me avalance sobre el en un profundo beso, era adicto a sus labio, su lengua comenzo a jugar con la mia, necesitadas de contacto, necesitadas de calor, luchando por quien tomar el control, degustandose, en un beso que por falta de aire tuvo que verse interrumpido.

Con la yema de mis dedos empeze a acariciar su espalda, propinando un suave contacto para lograr relajarlo, mientras iba marcando una ruta hacia su parte trasera. Marcando con la palma de mis manos su cintura, sus caderas, masajeando esa piel que tanto me tentaba a lamer y morder.

Una lasciva mirada alli abajo, donde la espalda abandonaba su nombre, provocandome a apretarlo con fuerzas, sin lastimarlo. Se lo acariciaba con pasion, con ganas de poseerlo ya. Pero yo iba a ir a la par de el. No lo iba a olbigar a nada, solo cuando el me diera permiso.

Senti su mirada, senti su sonrisa, pude ver en su cara que era feliz y que de verdad estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Me apegaste a tu cuerpo aun mas, mientras le dabas atención a mi bulto. que a estas alturas el solo contacto me hacia doler, necesitaba tu atención.

Tus masajes suaves eran una tortura y a la vez la mejor de las delicias.

En un rapido movimiento te gire y quedaste sentado sobre mi. Nuestros miembros ahora se rozaban, juntos. Mientras yo comenzaba con un lento movimiento de caderas. Que nos volvia locos a los dos, no podiamos evitar gemir. Una capa de sudor, nos cubria el cuerpo entero, parecias brillar.

. Hazlo ya Chunnie!.. ah… mhh… porfavor…

Esas palabras fueron musica para mis oidos, y accedi a tus pedidos, a tus suspiros, y a esos gemidos de placer q se te escapaban, por mas que los intentaras contener.

Te ofreci tres de mis dedos. Los acerque a tu boca para q los lubricaras, para q los lamieras, los besaras, y me hicieras, ver las estrellas. Mi piel se estremecio al sentir el contacto de tus labios. Una vez bien humedos, y lo demasiado exitado, yo, como para no seguir con eso sino me iba a venir ahí mismo, te apoye delicadamente sobre la arena, mas bien sobre la manta.

Comence a acariciar tu entrada con mis dedos, para que te fueras acostumbrando a la intromisión. De a poco fui adentrando uno de ellos. Y de repente temble, no pude soportar ver tu expresión de dolor.

Perdon, Susu…

Sigue..porfavor. te amo, Chunchun!

Empeze a mover en circulos mi dedo,para luego agregar un segundo, y luego un tercero. Tus quejidos de dolor los remplazaron rapidamente los de placer. Estabas tan estrecho, que temia venirme mas rapido cuando estuviera dentro tuyo.

Aferrandote mas a mi. Son poder contenerte tus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un desesperado intento de conseguir mas placer.

Chunnie.. Quiero.. qui.. quiero.. mas….

Lo que tu digas mi amor…

Y ahí estaba yo. Posisionandome sobre su entrada. El temblaba bajo mi cuerpo. No queria que le doliera, intentaria que le doiera lo menos posible. Eramos dos inexpetos en esto, entregandonos todo lo que teniamos, haciendo el amor.

Me fui introduciendo de a poco, y pude escuchar como le dloia, unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba sus labios para no gritar.

Lo abraze en un vano intento por calmarlo, mientra lo entrentenia besandole el lobulo de su oreja, susurrandole cosas lindas al oido. Esperando, dejando pasar los minutos, que para mi parecian horas.

Eres tan estrecho Susu… me encantas.. TE AMO!

Te amo… ya puedes seguir.

Mis embestidas comenzaron lentas, disfrutando de ver como mi miembro entraba y salia de su entrada. Viendo sus facciones que alejadas del dolor solo demostraban deseo, lujuria, pasion. Mordias tu labio inferior para no gritar, mientras yo te llenaba de caricias, pellizcando tus pezones suavemente, muriendo por escuchar mi nombre cargado de pasion.

Comence a acelerar mis estocadas, estabamos danzando ante una melodia impuesta por nosotros, acompañados por las olas del mar, y la luna de testigo, era nuestra sinfonia de amor, de la cual queria aferrarme para nunca dejarla ir. Intentaba que cada caricia, cada embestida, cada suspiro, cada gemido, se memorizara en mi, me llenara de ti, y poder disfrutarlo siempre.

Mis manos buscarn tu miembro.

Chunnie…! Ahh! …mmmh!

Eso era lo que tenia que escuchar para volver mas freneticas mis estocadas, a la vez que mi mano masajeaba tu erecto pene. No nos importaba si alguien nos escuchaba gritar, estabamos en el mismisimo paraiso, brindandono todo el amor que podiamos.

Ya casi.. me vengo Chunnie….

Sigue asi amor, yo.. yo tambien.. AH!

Senti como el exploto en mi mano, como alzo nuevamente sus caderas, y contrajo sus musculos, apretando aun mas mi miembro dentro suyo, segui con mis movientos, pero esa contracicon suya, basto para hacerme venir casi al mismo tiempo que el, abrazandolo en un intento desesperado de hacer perdurar el extasis del orgasmo. Sentir como mi semilla te llenaba, inundando todo tu interior.

Te amo Junsu! – le dije casi sin aliento, intentando que mi respiración se regularizara. Sosteniendolo entre mis brazos. Disfrutando de nuestro propio aroma, viendolo sonreir, casi adormilado. Aun nuestros cuerpos temblaban por el orgasmo antes sentido.

Te amo Chunchun!

Lo recoste a mi lado, una vez que sali de el.

Y me acorde! Tenia que darle lo que le habia comprado! Las cosas se habian dado como yo queria, o aun mejor incluso, tenia que darle mi presente.

Espere a que se acurrucara en mi pecho, y me gire a un costado para buscar el paquete abandonado, al lado de nuestra ropa.

Sonrei de costado. Lo amaba tanto que pude sacar mi lado mas tierno (luego de decubrir, o mejor dicho de desatar mi lado mas perverso). Mi voz se transformo a una voz cargada de ternura, levante su menton para que me mirara a los ojos, mientras que la otra mano, escondida atrás de mi espalda, junto con su regalo esperaban a ser descubiertas.

Susu….

Mhhh?

Te amo! Lo sabias? Cuidaras de mi?

Tambien te amo Chun!

No soy Chun… como me llamaras?

La mirada de mi novio me causo gracia. Pude ver que no entendia, pouqe le hablaba de forma infantil. Moviendo el paquete en mis manos como si tuviera vida. Le sonrei, y el me devolvió la sonrisa y me arrebato el paquete.

Espero te guste Su!

Es.. para mi? Waaaaaa! – y de apresurado y escandaloso, rompio el papel, sin poder esperar ni un segundo mas.

Mi cara no pudo contener la felicidad que tuve al ver la suya, te veias tan tierno abrazando al peluche en forma de delfin de color lila.

Lo llenaste de besos.

Ya dejalo Su… que me pondre celoso!

Me encantaaaaaa!

Y sin decir mas se tiro a mis brazos, abrazandome, besandome a mi. Dejandome degustar tus labios ya adictos para mi.

- Es el mejor regalo que he recibido!

- Pues.. que no te escuchen las fans porque me arrancaran los pelos.

- No.. – me dijiste poniendo tu mejor puchero.

- Te Amo Su! Tu eres mi mejor regalo, Solo tu!

No pude mas que abrazarlo y seguir besandolo. Mientras nos ibamos entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Que nos acogia feliz.

Mañana seria otro dia mañana veriamos como les diriamos a los demas de lo nuestro. Que ahora esras solo mio y de nadie mas.

Podriamos con eso? Ellos nos aprobarían? No me importaba ahora eso. Ni siquiera Min podria arrebatarte de mis brazos, no Su?

Me entregue al sueño, mientras mis pensamientos me iban abandonando lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto Capitulo: Abandono. **_**포기****.**

YOOCHUUUN! NOOOOOOOOO!

Mi corazon parecia estallar, mis piernas corrian sin importar si mi cuerpo ya no lo resistia. Ya no me importaba si la gente me miraba, no me importaba mi cara desfigurada por el llanto, ya no me importaba ese dolor que horas atrás habian oprimido mi pecho, casi al borde de dejarme sin respirar sin entender porque lo habia hecho. Tampoco me importaba que los demas me reconocieran. No me importaba que cantidad de periodistas y fans estuvieran con sus camaras y celulares acribillandome con sus fotos. Yo solo corria, si no lo alcanzaba ahora ya seria demasiado tarde. Tenia muchisimo miedo, me aterraba la idea de perderte. No, no me podia estar pasando esto. Que acaso no te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos te amo?

Donde podias estar? Donde DEMONIOS estas? Tu celular solo sonaba, no atendias. Mi cabeza giraba de derecha a izquierda buscando en cada calle en cada rincon, como es que de un momento senti ese frio que me inunda al sentir que ya no estabas a mi lado? De ningun modo iba a aceptaer eso.

Yoochun.. Chunnie.. porfavor.. vuelve.. yo.. te perdono.. yo… moriria sin ti! – otra vez mis lagrimas parecian lastimar mis mejillas, si no fuera por el fuerte sonido del la bocina del coche, y por esa frenada de emergencia, yo hubiera muerto en ese momento. Y ahí estaba Min.

Vamos Su, sube! Rapido! Yo te ayudare a buscarlo.

Practicamente me deje arrastrar, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba al lado de Changmin, en su BM, los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, y las horas como dias. Mi rostro estaba hinchado de tanto llorar. Min me miraba preocupado. Parecia querer decir algo. Nadie entendia que es lo que habia ocurrido. Nadie entenderia nunca. Y yo de verdad no queria hablar de ello.

Era mejor guardar su secreto. Era mejor que el afrontara las cosas con los demas. Y aunque a mi me estuviera matando por dentro. Necesitaba encontrarlo a tiempo. No queria que se alejara de mi. Yo podia vivir con eso!

Podrias apurarte Min?.. – le dije casi en un susurro. Se que el no tenia la cupa y que NO sabiamos onde buscar. Pero mis nervios me estaban traicionando

Su.. es que no se ya donde buscar… perdoname.

Las horas pasaron, hacia mas de 15 horas que Yoochun habia dejado el departamento donde viviamos, Yunho estaba muy alterado, no dejaba su celular en paz, seguro que la casilla de mensajes de Chun estaba llena ya. Jae parecia al borde del llanto, y yo tambien. Min seguia pensativo, buscando una explicación que yo no iba a dar.

Esa noche nadie comio nada, no teniamos animos, estabamos de verdad preocupados. El manager nos bombardeaba a preguntas, desesperado. A la mañana teniamos una entrevista. Y Yoochun no aparecia.

No puedo vivir sin ti.. Chunnie, por favor.. volve… lo vamos a afrontar juntos.. porfavor.. Te necesito a mi lado.. tengo frio… - mis lagrimas volvían a rodar por mis mejillas, en la cama, con varias frazadas, y abrazandome a mi mismo, tenia frio, me sentia solo, abandonado. Esa era la palabra a la que le tenia mas miedo. ABANDONO.

Queria salir corriendo y seguir buscando. Pero que ganaba con ello? Parecia que el no queria volver. Tan decidido estaba? Era esa su manera de protegerme? De protegernos? No queria que fuera asi.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! No puedes dejarme asi! – mis manos arrastraron con su furia todo lo que tenia a mi alcanse. La lampara en la mesa de luz, nuestra foto en el portaretrato, la carta que ese dia me habia dejado antes de irse. El delfin de peluche que me habia regalado hace un par de meses.

Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar, pero la misma no cedio, pues habia puesto el pestillo para que nadie pasara. Necesitaba estar solo.

Pasaban los dias y aun no sabiamos nada de Yoochun, solo que se habia comunicado con nuestro manager, dias atras solicitando la renuncia, abandonando el grupo, pidiendo disculpas, y tambien dijo que se iba a responsabilizar de todo lo que ocurriera, que iba a hacer lo posible para solucionarlo lo mas antes posible, y que los que estuvieran a su lado salieran lo menos perjudicados posible. "Hyung pideles disculpas a los chicos de mi parte". Y corto la comunicación dejando al manajer, con miles de cosas por decir, paralizado, sin poder decir nada.

Cuando Yunho se entero del llamado, golpeo muy fuerte la pared con sus puños, logrando que Jae comenzara a sollozar, , mientras nosotros nos quedabamos en silencio, sentados en el sillon, en el comedor.

Que es eso tan grave que puede lograr nuestra division? Acaso no esta en sus cinco sentidos? Y la responsabilidad? Y la confianza que depositamos en el? – se giro sobre sus pies, sobandose los nudillos mientras salia echo una furia del comedor.

Yo? Ahora estaba tirado en mi cama llorando. El peluche que me habia regalado aquella vez, nuestra primera vez, era mi confidente, el unico que me acompañaba hasta altas horas de la noche y me ayudaba a secar mis lagrimas.

Delfin, porque es que paso esto? Porque no me espero? Acaso no confiaba en mi como para creer que no lo perdonaria? Chunnie te extraño, te amo… te.. a… amo.. – mi voz se iba entrecortando, era casi un susurro ahogado en pena y dolor. Sentia que me iba quedando dormido. Pero yo me negaba a entregarme en los brazos de Morfeo. Hacia dias que no descanzaba. No queria hacerlo. Y si el me llamaba?... si el..? mis ojos se cerraron, envolviendome en un tranquilo sueño.

Podia escuchar casi entre sueños el ruido sordo de la noche filtrarse por las ventanas. No podia dormir mas. No sin el a mi lado. Su calidez al abrazarme, que me acompañaba. Y su alineto junto al mio. Que ya no estaba.

Brr Brr Brr… mi celular vibraba encima de la mesa de luz, o en lo que quedaba de la misma luego del destrozo que ocaciono mi frustración semanas atrás. Me incorpore en la cama, y ya con el telefono en mi mano, no pude mas que mirarlo atonito sin poder creer lo que ocurria. Tal vez seguia soñando.

Ho.. hola..? – pregunte casi en un susurro. No queria despertar a nadie. La voz me temblaba al igual que mi cuerpo. Podia escuchar del otro lado de la linea una respiración entrecortada. Me lleno de miedo. De dolor.

Sali apresurado de la habitación y me encerre en la cocina, que estab mas alejjada de nuestro cuarto que el baño. Sin saber que alguien me habia observado al salir.

Diga? Hay alguien del otro lado? Chun.. Chunnie? Eres tu?- estaba al borde de la desesperación. Mis lagrimas volvían a caer, ahora sin control. La persona que llamabaparecia estar llorando, tambien?

Su.. Susu.. perdoname, porfavor.- su voz fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fria. Extrañaba escucharlo, pero senti que se me desgarraba el alma.

Chunnie te perdono! – mi voz salio ronca, casi en un susurro, atropellandose, sin espacios. – Sabes que te perdono. Donde estas? Vuelve por favor.. no me dejes solo. Te amo demasiado.

Y yo a ti, mi niño, pero no puedo volver. No por ahora. No si aun tengo que arreglar unos asuntos…

Lo.. lo que me escribiste en la carta?.. lo del be..

Shhh, Susu por favor.. no nombres nada, alguien podria oirte, es mejor mantener todo en secreto por ahora.

Lo encontraste? Encontraste lo que buscaba? Es real?

Es real, Su, espero algun dia me perdones. No estaba esto en mis planes, no esperaba que esto sucediera. Pense que nada habia pasado. Que todo formaba parte de un pasado que queria dejar atrás.

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Parecia herirnos a los dos, lastimaba mas que las propias palabras. Me dolia hasta en lo mas profundo de mi ser saber que EXISTIA. Pero mas me dolia el miedo de perder a mi novio.

Su? Susu sigues ahí? Perdoname mi amor, esto no diene nada que ver con nosotros, DIABLOS! Nunca quise que nada nos separara. Esto rompiendo mi promesa.

Per.. Perdona… me.. a mi.. por ser .. tan debil Chunnie.

No lloras mi precioso, no llores…

Te fuiste sin decir adios, entregaste una carta de renuncia, te llevaste tu ropa. Sin decirme nada, dejandome solo un papel. NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO MAL QUE ME SIENTO? QUE YO SOY EL QUE CARGA CON ESTE SECRETO? QUE ME QUEDE AMANDOTE? QUE…

Y no pude seguir mas. Alguien me estaba abrazando evitando que me derrumbara al piso. Podia sentir el calor de alguien, que conocia, que no me era ajeno pero que no era mi amor. Ahora el telefono reposaba sobre la mesada.

- Su, Hyung!. No llores.. aquí estoy yo. No puedo verte asi. Ademas te ves muuuy feo asi! Tonto..- y me miraba con su mas tierna expresión. Mientras me sostenia entre su cuerpo. En una de sus manos tenia un vaso de agua. - toma, bebe esto. Y ve a enjuagarte la cara, sabes? A esas lagrimas no puedo secarlas todas yo..

Senti sus tibios labios posarse en un par de esas lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Sin recordad el telefono, me fui a lavar el rostro ya hinchado.

Me encerre en el frio baño, sin encender la luz, no queria que el espejo me delate el estado en el que me encontraba, no paraba de temblar, me odiaba tanto por dejarlo ir. Me sentia tan frustrado, usado. No me valian las palabras de amor, si el al enterarse de la noticia habia corrido hacia alla, y me habia dejado abandonado, sin decir nada.

Como no me iba a doler? Si cada vez que estaba con el me sentia en el cielo? Lo amo tanto. Le entregue mi vida, le di mi corazon, mi cuerpo y mi alma. Si se nos permitiera hasta me hubiese casado con el, pero no, el solo se fue. Me dejo atrás.

PORQUE! YO TE HUBIESE SEGUIDO HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ME DEJASTE SOLO! ME DEJASTE SOLO.. me dejaste…

Me derrumbe sobre la bañadera. Sin poder controlar mi llanto, sin poder dejar de abrazarme, sentado sobre mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas, para que nadie viera mi estado.

Junsu! Junsu estas bien! Abre la puerta por favor. Sal de ahí, ven conmigo. Porfavor.

N..no…

Salgamos a caminar, quieres, ven.

Dejame solo Min, no quiero ver a nadie. Ah! El telefono! Chunnie, Chunnie...

No pude evitarlo, abri la puerta y Sali corriendo hasta la cocina, sin percatarme de que habia golpedo a Changmin al salir tan rapido. Busque el celular por toda la cocina. No estaba. Donde lo habia dejado? Volví al baño. Tampoco estaba.

Buscabas esto Su?- me dijo un Min con la nariz sangrando, mientras sostenia mi movil con su mano izquierda.

Yo… hay Min perdoname! Ven, tengo que curar tu herida.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, toma tu telefono. Yo corte la llamda.

Que?

Si, no pude evitar verte asi. Le dije que no llamara mas. A menos que aclarara las cosas.

Yo…

Su no podes seguir asi… me pone mal verte asi, hyung. Salgamos a caminar, si? Vamos a tomar, un helado. Tengo hambre…

Me tomo de la mano, me ofrecio una brigo, y salimos a la luz de la luna. A pesar de que no era una epoca de mucho frio, el aire estab fresco. Pero no me importaba. Nada me importaba ya en realidad. Los pasos que daba por la calle, parecian muertos, sin motivo alguno. Solo me dejaba llevar por los calidos brazos de mi amigo.

Bajo la mirada preocupada del menor, nos sentamos en un parque con un helado en la mano. En que momento los habíamos comprado y en que momento habíamos llegado hasta alli, no lo se. No lo recuerdo. La crema sabor a fresas estaba derritiendose, parecia como si llorara por mi, junto ami.

Lo extrañaba tanto, me sentia tan vacio, tan solo. A pesar de en este momento estar acompañado.

En un silencioso impulso lo abrasé, tal vez buscando esa calides que tanto necesitaba. Ansiando sentir alguien a mi lado. Lo abrasé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Necesitaba sentir a alguien a mi lado.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, y mi espalda. Su aliento llenaba mi cuello, de a poco mis sollozos iban cesando. Nos separamos al sentir el celular de Min sonar, era Yunho preguntando donde estabamos, si estabamos bien, ya que eran casi las 4 de la madrugada.

Comimos nuestros helados en silencio, esperando que el mismo despejara nuestras dudas o se llevara lejos nuestras penas. Parecia no funcionar.

Alguno de los dos tenia que romper el silencio. Ese fue Changmin.

Hyung.. no voy a obligarte a hablar. Pero si me quieres contar lo que esta pasando no dudes en venir a mi lado. Puedo escucharte, podemos intentar seguir adelante.. juntos.

" Juntos" esa palabra comenzo a resonar en i cabeza sin cesar, una y otra vez, atormentandome, llenadome de promesas vacias, de juramntos hechos, de parrafos llenos de un amor que parecia ahora esfumarse frente a mis narices. Sin poder evitarlo me lleve las manos a los oidos, mientras me hacia un ovillo al lado de mi compañero, juntando otra vez mis rodillas y escondiendome en ellas.

Perdoname Min.. no puedo.. no puedo decir nada.

Pero lo sabes! Sabes que pasa no? Que es ESO que Yoochun fue a buscar? Es que o quien?

Ya.. ya.. basta porfavor.

Y al ver como sus palabras sin quererlo me hacian daño se cayo, me senti culpable al ver su cara apenada. Después de todo el no tenia la culpa de que yo cargara con ese secreto.

Pude sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayendome hacia el, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Acariciandome suavemente, casi con miedo a lastimarme mas.

Me deje llevar, se sentia tan bien estar asi. El tiempo parecia no pasar, y su contencion era como una formula magica que aminoraba el dolor, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi. El sol me desperto, brillaba y parecia mostrarme que un dia nuevo comenzaba y que tenia que seguir adelante. Pero no me movi de mi lugar , de su abrazo. Solo gire a verlo. Se veia tan tierno, y parecia que no despegaba sus ojos de mi. Me estaba sonriendo mientras me acariciaba una mejilla.

Yo… me dormi. Perdon…

No te preocupes Su. Como dormiste? No te desperte, perdon, poruqe vi, mejor dicho senti, que es la primera vez que dormias sin agitarte entre sueños. No quise interrumpir tu descanzo.

Y lo que decia era cierto. No habia tenido un mal sueño. En realidad no recordaba haber soñado, pero habia dormido sin problemas, poruqe esa calidad que tanto necistaba para entergarme en el mundo de Morfeo, hoy se me habia concedido, aunque solo haya sido de mi amigo, el habia estado ahí, para velar por mi. Sus ojos demostraban que el no habia dormido.

Lo mire e intente sonreir, pero falle, no podia, no estaba preparado aun para ello. Asi que me acerque y le di un beso en a mejilla como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

Y en un segundo el color rosado tiño nuestros rostros, delatandonos. Claro estaba que no tenia yo segundas intenciones, pero me hizo bien estar asi con el. Creo que por esa noche luego de todo lo ocurrido habia podido respirar sin dolor.

- Vamos? – me dijo, tomandome de la mano,atrayendome hacia el, mientras me rodeaba por el hombro, y empezabamos a caminar por la senda peatonal.

Sin mirar atrás, sin prestarle atención a la cantidad de tiendas que se exponian a nuestros andar. Concentrados en no pensar, en solo sentir. Aunque me preocupaba un poco lo que Yunho diria cuando llegaramos, porque seguro que estaria muy enfadado por no haber pasado la noche en el departamento. O al menos por no haberle avisado que no ibamos a ir.

Un poco mas calmado decidi mirar a mi arededor, el dia era perfecto para salir a caminar, el frio de la noche anterior parecia haberse disipado gracias a la luz solar, la gente estaba sonriente, sus rostros iluminados. Me detuve al notar que Min no se encontraba a mi lado. Lo busque con la mirada. En que momento lo habia dejado atrás?

Me dio miedo. Otra vez esa sensación de soledad lleno mis poros, sofocandome.

Su! Ven, miraa!

Y alli estab el, parado frente a una tienda de mascotas, observando unos cachorros que al ver las expresiones que les dedicaba mi amigo movian su cola alegremente.

Me encanto esa imagen que mis ojos mostraban. Acaso Min podia ser mejor? Parecia siempre tan calmo, nunca triste, preocupandose por mi, ayudandome. Y yo sentia que avces no hacia nada para devolverselo. Iba a poner lo mejor de mi para ser fuerte. Al menos delante de mi amigo.

Me acerque a su lado, la desesperación que habia sentido minutos atrás habia ya desaparecido.

Porque.. porque me miras asi Min? – me sonroje, debido a que el menor me estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Que es lo que le asombraba de mi?tenia algo en la cara?

Es que.. Hyung! Estas sonriendo! Estas sonriendo! – y se lanzo en mis brazos, saltando de la felicidad. Haciendo un escandalo, acaso no era yo el escandaloso? Parecia que habíamos cambiado los papeles. Pero.. de verdad no habia podido contener una sonrisa.

Que? – me hice el desentendido, solo para hacerlo enojar. Me daba gracia verlo asi. –Que acaso no te viste tu caraa? Eh? Niño….

A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO EH?EHHH?

Yaa, yaa es broma Min! No grites, que vamos a asustar a los perritos.

Ah, los perritos. A que son lindos no? - y los miro con una ternura que me lleno el corazon.

Compremos uno! – le dije en un arrebato de locura.

Me miro, ahora si, como si fuera un demente. Yo no pude mas que volver a reir a carcajadas.

Que tiene de malo? Vivimos en un apartamento en el ultimo piso, no creo que el conserje se entere. Que dices?

Es.. estas seguro, Hyung? Y Yunho Hyung? Y Jae Hyung?

No creo que a jae le moleste. Jeje y bueno, si a el no le molesta lograremos que convenza a nuestro Appa. No?

Siiiii! Ay Su, estoy felizz! Vamos a tener nuestra mascota! Pero.. pero… cual elegiremos? Son todos hermososs! Todos?

Nooo! Todos no! Ahí si que a Yunho le agarra un paro cardiaco!, jeje haber.. entremos y veamos. No tiene que ser muy grande.

Otra vez nuestras manos se unieron para entra juntos a la tienda. Sin importarnos en absoluto las miradas de la gente que ya se habia acumulado a nuestro alrededor.

Nos recibio una persona alta, de ojos claros, castaño, parecia extranjera. Nos atendio amablemente, se encargo de cerrar las puertas de la tienda para que los espectadores no nos molestaran. Estuvimos largo rato discutiendo como si de dos pares de niños caprichosos se tratara, buscando cual de los cachorros nos llevariamos. Yo queria un Shihtzu, y Min queria un Beagle. Nos divertimos mucho con los dos cachorros, intentando decidirnos por alguno.

Me encargue de comprar los accesorios, todo lo que le hiciera falta para vivir comodamente, hasta un bolso de mano, para poder llevarlo le compre, Min le compro la comida, compro tanto como si fuera a alimentar a un batallon de Bull Terriers!

Otra vez discutiamos amistosamente.

Terminamos tomando un taxi, eran tantas las cosas que habíamos comprado que no podiamos llevar todo caminando. Ademas la gente no se habia ido del lugar.

Nos costo trabajo subir al ascensor, y llegar a nuestro piso. Mas aun envocar la llave en la herradura, me causaba gracia.

Por poco nos caemos encima de Jae cuando nos abrio el mismo la puerta. Con cara de sorprendido.

Su rostro cambio al instante. Y yo volvi a reirme.

Yunho salio de la cocina para ver que ocurria.

Se le cayo la taza de café al pizo, rompiendose en mil pedazos.

Jae se acerco a su novio, para sostenerlo.

Llegamos! – dijo Min como para calmar la situación. – Hyung! Mira! Junsu esta riendo! No es.. eso.. bueno?

Su rostro se volvio mas rojo que un tomate, a pesar de su piel morena. Yo escondi lo mas rapido posible al cachorro. Protegiendolo.

QUE ES ESO QUE TRAES AHÍ SU? – el lider me miro curioso. Parecia enojado. Pero la intriga le ganaba.

Fue Jae el que se nos acerco, nos ayudo a ordenar las cosas. El ya se habia dado cuenta. Pero no decia nada apropósito. Solo acomodaba las cosas. A pesar de todo era OBVIO.

Tenemos que pensar en un nombre!- dijo el menor, casi en un susurro. Mientras se acercaba a Yunho con miedo a que el mayor estallara.

Un.. un nombre? No podemos tenerlo aca. No esta permitido, si el conserje se enterara, ademas son muy suci..

Ya calma Hyung! Mira! A que no es adorable? De seguro que te enamoras de el! – y me arrebato el cachorro de las manos para entregarselo al lider.

Me pondria celoso si asi sucediera. – dijo un sonrojado Jae.

Yunho tomo al perro entre sus brazos, el Shihtzu lo miro con miedo, parecia temblar en sus manos. Me daba gracias otra vez, porque lo inspeccionaba como si se tratara de un objeto extraño.

Pobre cachorro! Jejeje, ya dejalo de mirar asi! Lo estas asustando Yunnie! – Jau salio a la defensa del perro. Y se lo quito de las manos, para darle un tierno besito en la cabeza, acariciandole las orejas.

Ya pensaremos en un nombre.- dijo Yunho muy serio.

Entonces nos lo quedaremoss? Lo admites! Te gustaa! Appa! Te quierooooooooo!

Pasaron los dias, y las cosas parecian estar mejor, estabamos muy ocupados dedicandole tiempo a entrevistas, preparando coreografias, y cuidando a Bruce. Asi le habia puesto Min.

La gente nos cuestionaba sobre la ausencia del quinto integrante. Solo respondiamos que por asuntos personales se habia tomado unos dias. Que a lo largo se estaban haciendo semanas.

Casi un mes habia pasado de que el se fuera. Aun me dolia. Pero no me daba lugar a pensar en el. Min siempre estaba a mi lado. No me dejaba solo. Me hacia sentir bien el tenerlo cerca. Nunca pense que el tuviera otras intenciones conmigo. No mas que una fiel amistad

Habia dias en que podia notar que se juntaban a hablar y cuando yo aparecia ellos se callaban y se espesaban, cambiando de tema o poniendose a hacer otras cosas.

Habia algo que me ocultaban. Y yo no entendia porque. Sera algo de Yoochun? Habia noticias de el? A mi no me habia vuelto a llamar ni una sola vez. Lo admito, lo extrañaba un montón. Pero el dolor habia ido desapareciendo de a poco.

Una mañana me quede dormmido, me levante alrededor de las 11, no sabia como habia dormido tanto. Como es que no me habian levantado para desayunar todos juntos? Me dispuse a ir al comedor para buscar algo para comer. Mi estomago me reclamaba ahora el no haber cenado con ellos anoche. Ya que no estaba de animos y me la habia pasado llorando. Porque habia sido nuestro aniversario.

Me detive en seco al escuchar que hablaban en susurros otra vez. Estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Me estaba por girar sobre mis pasos para ir al baño cunando una frase llego a mis oidos, pegandome en el rostro como si de una bofetada se tratara.

Hyung, ya nacio, nacio anoche, es una niña.

Min como sabes que ya nacio?

Anoche me comunique con el, estaba en el hospital, esperando a que diera a luz "esa" con la que se fue.

Dijo algo?, no puedo creerlo. Después de todo decidieron tener a la bebe. Por ahora es mejor que no le digamos nada a Junsu. Aun no sabemos cuanto de todo esto el sabe.

Seria muy fuerte para el. No se si lo podria superar. Anoche Yoochun pregunto por el.

Pobre Su. Que haremos! Como se lo diremos? Que le diremos al manager? Las fans ya saben que Yoochun abandono el grupo. Ya vieron los foros? Esta lleno de noticias y suposiciones, estan planeando juntarse para revertir la situación. Y eso esta volviendo loco a nuestro manager.

No pensemos en eso ahora. Tendriamos que ir… a verlo?

Digo yo.. alguien sabe como es que todo esto paso? Quien es ella? Como se conocieron? Cuando paso? Desde hace cuando salian? Eran novios? O solo fue una aventura?

Ya calma Min! Vas a despertarlo si sigues levantando la voz. No, no sabemos nada de eso. Solo que no estaba en sus planes. Y que creo, fue antes de que empezara una relacion con Su.

Ya se sabe entonces si es hija de el? Y las pruebas de ADN?

Se las hicieron mientras el bebe estaba en el vientre de la joven. Y si, es hijo de Yoochun.

Ay ay! Que haremos! Necesitamos estar al lado de Su, ahora mas que antes.

NO, YO ESTOY BIEN, NO NECESITO SU COMPASION. – interrumpi, sin importarme nada. Me molesto enterarme que les daba pena. Estaba enojado. Pero mas me estaba matando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

Los tres se giraron para verme, con cara de sorprendidos, y a la vez de PENA. Acaso eso era lo que sentian por mi? No pude impedirle a tiempo a mis ojos que no lloraran. El cuerpo me empezo a temblar, mientras de a poco mis piernas me fallaban y mi conciencia me iba abandonando. En ese momento senti que me moria que ya no tenia motivo para vivir. El ya tenia una familia. Y lo mas importante? Ella le habia dad lo que yo NUNCA iba a poder entregarle. Un hijo. Una niña que nada de culpa tenia en esta situación. Pero bien sabiamos que si esto si filtraba la prensa no iba a descanzar ni dia ni noche. Y podia llegar a dañar a varios.

Me senti culpable, porque el se habia alejado de mi lado porque talvez yo no habia podido ser suficiente para el. No podia darle nada de todo lo que el necesitaba? Y esos Te Amo que nos dedicabamos a solas? Las noches donde nos entregabamos en cuerpo y en alma apartados de todo, sintiendonos uno, siendo capaces de tocar el cielo con las manos, de volar a nuestro propio mundo, mientras danzabamos al ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, y nuestros corazones saltaban de pasion y alegria? Acaso todo habia quedado atrás? Después de todo era un amor que tendriamos que haber ocultado de por vida. La gente no lo iba a aceptar. Pero a mi no me importaba! Hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo ama que junto a el era el hombre mas completo de la tierra, que gracias a el mi vida tenia sentido y que sin el yo podria.. morir.

En algun momento mi cuerpo no respondio mas, colapse, todo se desvanecio frente a mi. Solo pude ver como Minnie corria hacia donde yo estaba. Luego todo fue vacio. Silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sexto Capitulo: Comenzar de Nuevo. **_**다시****시작****.**

Desperte en un cuarto de hospital, el olor a alcohol y a medicamento inundaba la blanca habitación. Me costaba trabajo respirar algo oprimia mi pecho lo cual lo hacia mas dificultoso. Me incorpore en la cama pero algo me lo impidio, mejor dicho, alguien. Min estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, parecia incomodo en esa posición.

Todo a mi alrededor parecia extremadamente silencioso. La sala estaba cubierto de un blanco demasiado brillante, me hacia daño la vista. A mi costado, en la mesa, ademas de variedad de medicamentos, entre otras cosas, habia un ramo de flores. Por lo que pude notar, era casi mediodia, el sol estaba fuerte, en el medio del cielo, y una suave brisa agitaba las cortinas de la ventana.

Inconscientemente mis manos acariciban la cabeza del menor, su cabello semiondulado se rezbalaba entre mis dedos, el perfume del shampoo inundaba mis sentidos. Parecia tan angelical durmiendo, su cara sin preocupaciones, sus ojos sin esa tristeza que hacia mas de un mes que no lo abandonaba, y yo no sabia cual era el motivo, nunca me lo habia preguntado. Solo me habia limitado a pensar en mi mismo y en mi propio dolor. Acaso podia llegar a ser tan egoista con mi amigo? Cuando despertara le pediria perdon.

Perdon, esa palabra parecia ser tan difícil de decir, tan necesaria y a la vez tan cruel. Porque era admitir que uno se habia equivocado. O se habia echo algo mal. O simplemente significaba el final de algo, o el comienzo de otro.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido en mi mente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me cubrieron en una temible oscuridad. Esas palabras que mataron mi corazon, y toda esperanza que tenia de no perderlo, murieron anoche. Intente no llorar, y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero por lo visto las cosas habian salido mal. Porque no me dejaron morir? Pude sentir como se clavaban en mi ser esos fragmentos de la discusión que habian tenido mis compañeros, como si de pedazos de vidrios se incrustaran en todo mi cuerpo.

Una promesa que quedo enterrada en la arena de la playa, y que el agua se habia encargado de borrar. Esa necesidad de estar juntos, que parecia disolverse, junto con las caricias, las sonrisas, los "te amo", incluso los mas intimos suspiros, parecian desvanecerse junto a la brisa, mientras la ventana los despedia, sin dejarlos regresar.

Porque es que Yooc…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Min se habia movido en sueños, acomodandose mas en mi regazo, dejandome ver su cara, mostrandome una lagrima rebelde que se escapo de sus ojos. Talvez no fue su intencion, talvez el no estaba enterado de lo que yo estaba viendo. Su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por un velo de tristeza. Y me senti estúpido. Otra vez me habia preocupado por mi mismo y no por mi amigo. Tenia que devolverle todo el cariño que el me profesaba dia a dia.

Con la mano que tenia libre (la otra se encontraba reposando, con el suero que tenia conectado, lo sentia pesado, y un cosquilleo recorria mis venas, mientras el liquido circulaba) pude secarle la lagrima que seguia su viaje, amenazando perderse en esos carnosos labios. Nunca me habia percatado de eso. Changmin tenía unos muy lindos labios. Y con ese pensamiento no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Porque es que pensaba eso del pequeño? Como es que podia mirarlo de esa forma, cuando solo eramos amigos? No, no podia. No iba a usar su amabilidad para cubrir mi dolor. No podria absorver todo lo que el me ofrecia para tapar el vacio que me habia dejado Yoochun al irse.

Volvi a clavar mis ojos en su rostro, y otra vez ese veo oscuro lleno de tristeza cubria su semblante. Me incline un pco para poder cubrirlo con mis brazos. Talvez un poco de calidez lograria apartar algun fantasma que nublara su sueño.

AHHH! – una punzada en mi cabeza me hizo estremecer del dolor. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y me tuve que encoger para poder soportar la presion de mi cabeza. Esta vez eran mis lagrimas las que salian, por el solo impulso del sistema nervioso al reaccionar a ese estimulo que me habia afectado.

Min se incorporo y me abrazo. Eso me calmo un poco.

Hyung! Estas bien? Te duele algo?

Es.. estoy bien, ya pasara. Porque estoy aquí?

Tu… te desmayaste. Y cuando quise sostenerte para que no golpearas. Tu cabeza pego contra la mesa del living. Yo… yo no pude.. hacer nada. Perdon Hyung.

Min! Estoy bien, mírame- le dije, secando sus lagrimas y las mías. – solo que me duele un poco, solo eso. Ya podemos irnos? Donde estan los demas?

En un intento de demostrarle que estaba bien, me pare, y sali de la cama. No pude evitar sentirme mareado, todo a mi alrededor comenzo a dar vueltas. Y las cosas se volvieron mas brillantes. Ahí iba otra vez rumbo al suelo, que parecia amarme mucho, porque estos ultimos dias me la pasaba a su lado. Por suerte no senti el duro golpe del frio piso, abri de a poco mis ojos, que habia cerrado fuertemente ante un impulso como si asi fuera a doler menos, y me encontre ensima de Min.

Ahh! Hyung! Tienes que fijarte! No puedes levantarte asi! Ouch! Su!.. estas bien?

Eh… si.. si…

Era muy graciosa la situación. Verme a mi todo sonrojado, con la bata de hospital (eso implicaba que estaba con ropa muy ligera), sobre el cuerpo del menor, mi boca abierta de la sorpresa. Pero.. me parecia a mi o el pequeño estaba sonriendo?

Que es lo gracioso?

Su.. estas aun ENCIMA mio…. Y estas casi desnudo! Ah! Tu.. tu traseroo! Puedo ver tu traseroo!

Eh!... ouch! Min!

Para sorpresa mia, ese ouch! Que emitieron mis labios fueron a causa de que Changmin me habia palmeado mi traserito! Como se atreve! Era el menor pero eso no le daba derecho a…

A penas salga de aca, vas a rogar correr lo mas rapido posible Minnie!

No! Porque esa agresividad! Mira que llamo al medico para que te den otra inyeccion!

NOOOO!

Por un instante, senti que al lado de mi amigo yo podia ser feliz, su sonrisa, su inocencia, sus bromas me hacian sentir completo, o al menos en gran parte. Si no fuera por el ahora no estaria de pie. El sabra esto que estoy sintiendo? De alguna manera se lo tengo que agradecer.

Vamos a comer algo Min, cuando saga… quieres?

Acaso es una cita? Quieres… salir conmigo?

En ese momento no me di cuenta de la magnitud que tenia como signifiocado, lo que el menor habia dicho, ahora se que habia puesto de todo su esfuerzo y de su valor. Mientras yo reaccionabade mala manera.

Salir? Yo… min… esto.. no es una cita.. yo… - y mis ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lagrimas y todo ese mundo de color rosa que presenciaba hace un rato, comenzo a desvanecerse. El solo recuerdo de nuestras citas, nuestros momentos a solas, nuestras escapadas a lugares donde la gente no nos cuestione, nuestros momentos de pasion y de intimidad. Todo ese cayo como una piedra en mi cuerpo, y mi corazon comenzo a sentir un gran vacio, un vacio que pesaba.

Hyung.. yo.. perdoname, no debi de decir eso. Vamos a comer a penas te recuperes!.. si es que quieres. Amigo.. sonrie para mi, porfavor… sino no me lo perdonaria..

Y ahí esta yo, dedicandole una sonrisa que podria haber sido mejor si hubiese sido para otra persona. Parecia una sonrisa falsa. Pero no era asi, es que sentia que en ese momento no podia sonreir.

- Disculpen, Señor Kim, puede firmar esto? – un alto y apuesto medico, se acerco ante nosotros, en que momento habia entrado, no lo sabiamos.

- Que tengo que firmar?- pregunte curioso, sin prestarle atención a las hojas que el doctor me entregaba, sino que tenia toda la atención en mi amigo, estaba llorando? Era yo el causante de aquello?

- Es la autorización del alta medica. Ya se puede ir a su casa. Le recomiendo que no se estrese demasiado. Y que intente divertirse. Alimentese bien.

- Gracias Señor. Escuchaste Min? Ya nos podemos ir!

- Si, Hyung, voy a avisarle a los chicos, estare afuera, mientras tu.. tu cambias de ropa. – Me dijo sonrojandose, mientras señalaba mi bata, es que yo ya me habia parado, como para irme. – Estare en el baño, cualquier cosa me marcas al celu, Su.

Y sin decir mas desaparecio casi al instanto como si quisiera que yo no me diera cuenta de que habia algo que lo habia puesto mal. No importa hoy iba a ser que todos estuvieran feliz. Volveria a ser el mismo JUNSU de antes, el que todos amaban, el sonriente, e que les daba animos por mas que ni yo los tuviera. No les iba a dificultar su tarea, no iba a ser una carga para ellos. Después de todo tenia que volver a ser fuertes, para mantener al grupo, o a lo que quedaba del mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando esa sensación de constante cansansio y mareo, me incorpore y tome la ropa que me habia dejado preparado mi amigo, en la silla, al lado de mi bolso. Por suerte era ropa liviana, aunque ya casi estaba llegando el invierno, sentia la necesidad de no usar ropa de mucho peso, bastante con el que llevaba en mi corazon.

Con mi mejor sonrisa Sali de la habitación, afuera me esperaba un Yunho impaciente, un jae ojeroso, y bueno… minnie no estaba… por poco me olvido de sonreir al notar su ausencia. Tenia que tranquilizarme. Me acerque al mayor que ya estaba de la mano de su novio, y los salude, intentando demostrar un "Todo esta bien" como ara poder calmar la tensa situación. Ellos bien sabian que yo habia estado en el meico por lo que habia escuchado.

Oigan! Cambien esas caras o acaso alguien se murio? Vamos a almorzar! Busquemos a Min, seguro que el tambien tendra mucha hambre no?

Oh si! Jeje, estas mejor Su? Yo..

No tienes qUe decir nada Hyung! No paso nada malo o si?

Yo.. emmm…

Vamos! Busquemos a Minnie y vámonos de aca, ya veo que el medico se arrepiente y decide atormentarme con mas inyecciones.

Los abraze a los dos por los hombros, y los insite a caminar. Fuimos hasta el baño, suponiendo que Changmin estaria ahí, parecia estar vacio. Y si le habia pasado algo? Habra vuelto a casa sin esperarnos?

Jae como buena omma que es entro a buscarlo, preocupado tambien. Se me hicieron eternos los minutos, ninguno de los dos salia de ahí dentro. Hasta Yunho estaba tenso. Estaba a punto de entrar yo mismo a buscarlo y preguntar si todo estaba bien, cuando los dos salieron abrazados. Parecia que el menor habia estado llorando. Su cara estaba mojada, seguro que se la habia lavado, para que no notaramos ese detalle. Pero si yo hacia eso todas las noches, como no notarlo?

Le sonrei, y corri a tomarlo de la mano, demostrando una actitud muuy infantil de mi parte, todo sea para verlo feliz a el, ahora era esa parte de mi meta.

Vamos a comer Min! Mi estomago ruge del hambre, y creo que el tuyo tambien. Sabes aca la comida no es buena, si quieres quedarte….

No!, Hyung! Mejor vamos a algun lado. Salgamos de aca. – me dijo casi sonriendo. Bien de a poco lo iba logrando.

Pude ver a mis espaldas que omma y appa tambien sonreian, parecian mas relajados. De a poco ibamos reconstruyendo nuestra familia, nuestras vidas.

La agenda de la semana nos mantuvo bastantes ocupados, los dias eran tediosos pero pasaban rapido, ibamos de entrevista en entrevista, pasabamos por miles de flashes del estudio, nos concentrabamos y ensayabamos a diario para un mini recital que ibamos a dar en un mes, y preparabamos una nueva cancion. Pareciera que esta actividad nos hacia bien, nos mantenia mas unidos y no nos daba tiempo a pensar en otras cosas. Ya que empezabamos la rutina demasiado temprano y terminabamos a altas horas de la noche agotados.

Que como iba mi objetivo? Marchaba a la perfeccion, gracias en parte a que estabamos todo el dia bajo las camaras, tenia que sonreir delante de la gente, le ponia demasidas ganas al trabajo, y estaba siempre de animos y buen humor como para que la tension no nos invada, y los recuerdos o los problemas no nos atormenten.

Por suerte la carrera, que un momento habia tambaleado amenazadoramente ahora estaba estable, las fans parecian haberse adaptado, aunque no todas opinaban lo mismo. Hubo un momento en que se penso en buscar un nuevo integrante. Pero tanto como nosotros y nuestras fans nos opusi,os ante esa idea. Ya eramos una familia, y teniamos nuestras cosas que atender, no podriamos incluir a nadie más. Y no era una actitud de maldad, sino que seguramente no soportaria la situación.

Y sin darme cuenta el ivierno nos pego de lleno. Un mes mas habia pasado, las hojas habian caido ya, y de a poco la ciudad se volvia mas fria, y esperabamos que en cualquier momento comenzara a nevar.

El dia del recital marcho de maravilla, los fans nos recibieron como siempre, con muchos animos, y con todo su apoyo, y nosotros dimos lo mejor para que fuera un gran concierto. Aunque hubo un momento en que mi mirada se centro en el publico, cuando estabamos cantando DOUSHITE KIMI WO SUKI NI NATTE SHIMATTAN DAROU….

Cuando Jae comenzo a cantar…

Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto

Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

Y mi corazon comenzo a llorar…. Era una cancion que me calo hondo…

Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara

Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da

Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari

Y ahí estaba yo, cantando mi estrofa…

Cada palabra… me traian sus recuerdos…

Desesperadamente trataba de no ponerme a lorar. Pero era imposible.

Mis ojos ya se estaban bañando en lagrimas…

Doko e iku no ni mo issho de

Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de

Bokura wa futari otona ni natte kita

Y Min parecia tambien estar hundido en sus propios pensamientos cuando le toco cantar a el…

Y luego.. esa oracion que todos sabiamos a quien le tocaba cantar…

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi.

Fue el lider, que con una voz temblorosa, tomo el lugar de Yoochun. Fue él el que se encargo de tomar su lugar. No lo habíamos planeado. Pero se dio cuenta de mi condicion. Yo ya habia empezado a llorar..

Boku ja nai hito no tonari de

Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo

Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?

Otra vez mi piel se erizo, esperando que saliera de detrás de el escenaio cantando su estrofa, esperando mas que estas cuatro voces. Mi corazon lo pedia a gritos. Pero no. El no canto. Yunho hizo todo e trabajo. Puso lo mejor de si, al igual que las fans.

Y minnie? Estaba a mi lado. Abrazandome, intentando contenerme. Yo habia roto la promesa conmigo mismo de ya no llorar mas.

Mi mirada se volvio a perder entre la gente del publico buscando algo que no tenia esperanzas de contrar. Y en un deseperado intento de que mis ojos lo encontraran se cruzaron con una mirada triste que se mantuvo firme ante mi. Él estaba ahí parado, no muy alejado de las primeras filas, sus ojos estaban con los mios, su mirada profunda, triste, fue solo un momento. Solo duro un instante. Pude ver como sus labios producían un debil susurro, esas dos silabas que llenaron mi alma, pero que me arranco la poca estabilidad que tenia "Susu"

Eso es lo que entendi que susurro.

Cerre mis ojos, y me sostuve fuerte de la mano de min para evitar caerme delante de todos.

Ese instante fue el que me hizo perder toda cordura. Extrañaba tanto verlo, y yo mismo no sabia si era mi imaginación o habia sido de verdad que el estaba ahí. Pero luego de abrir de nuevo mis ojos ya no estaba. Habia desaparecido otra vez sin nada mas para decir. Me habia dejado sin palabras. Por suerte era la última cancion. Nos podiamos despedir e irnos a casa.

Aun con el cuerpo temblado es que Sali del escenario, apoyado en Min, intentando mantenerme en pie. Sin apartar la vista del publico que se iba retirando. Fua ahí que lo decidi. Me solte del agarre de mi amigo, y sin mas Sali corriendo del lugar, sin importarme nada. Solo me puse un buzo con capucha para taparme el rostro. Y me hundi en ese mar de gente, buscandolo sin parar. Desesperadamente, ahogandome, sintiendo como mi corazon se estrujaba, y latia a mil por hora, temeroso, entusiasmado y a la vez deprimido.

Deseaba verlo solo una vez mas, que me explicara, que se excusara, o que soo me sonriera. Era mi necesidad, la que me impulsaba a seguir caminando, mientras mis lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, y mis manos se negaban a dejar de temblar.

La gente iba desapareciendo del estadio, me iba quedando solo, corria hasta afuera, lo busque en las dos esquinas, lo busque a la vuelta del estadio, al frente. Se habia ido ya. O talvez nunca habia estado ahí.

No me di cuenta como cantidad de fans que aun quedaban por el lugar me seguían con sus celulares y sus camaras, ni me di cuenta el momento en el que Yunho me cubrio cun su tapado y me subia a la Van junto con Jae y Changmin.

Los brazos del menor me envolvían, manteniendo mi rstro apoyado en su pecho, permitiendome esa cercania para descargar ese dolor que sentia. Sin percatarme que su corazon se habia acelerado y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Lo vi. Estuvo en el recital. – Dije casi en un susurro.

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna de parte de ellos.

Lo que quedaba del dia transcurrio silenciosamente. Jae cocino para nosotros, y nadie se atrevio a decir nada. Solo comimos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Todos menos yo. Que cada cinco segundos miraba el telefono esperando una llamada que nunca llegaria.

Supongo que el sueño me vencio. En algun momento me habia quedado dormido.

Las semanas volvieron a pasar delante mio, sin objesion alguna, las tareas me mantenian ocupado. Y el dolor iba disminuyendo conforme el tiempo pasaba. Parecia que era verdad eso de que "el tiempo todo lo cura". Cada dia ese sentimiento de amor parecia desaparecer, porque mi corazon era curado por la contencion y los brazos de otra persona. Y yo en silencio las recibia, esperando algun dia poder corresponderle, o al menos poder detener esto antes de que termine dañandolo.

Podria darle una oportunidad? Que es lo que iba yo a hacer?


End file.
